Starving Artist
by g3ssh0ku
Summary: AU, yaoi Everything was the same at Konoha High however, for Naruto's final year in high school, things were changing...ItaNaru rating as stands for now
1. Changes

Well, I'm surprised that I even posted a story after so long. Sorry to all of my Beyblade readers that this isn't a Beyblade fic but I do hope you like it all the same. I'm not new to the Naruto universe and I just had an itching to write one. I'm not sure how this will turn out. I'll let you readers decide if I should continue on with this.

This is my first Naruto fic, but I'm not gonna ask you to be kind. I like criticism, helps me to become a better writer. This is also an AU and most likely yaoi which is also a first for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own character.

* * *

Chapter One: Changes 

Morning sunlight filtered through orange curtains, giving the white walls of the room an orange tint. However, for the occupant in the room, the slightly shielded lights weren't able to pull him out of the sleeping abyss. Unfortunately for the slumbering occupant, there was a more effective and louder way to wake him up. A searching hand made its way to the bedside table to shut off the offending piece of technology also known as an alarm clock. Once finished with its task, the hand rested on top of the clock for a moment longer before his second wake up call came from his bedroom doorway.

"Naruto, you better get up or else you'll be late for your first day of school," a male voice who was in his late thirties called out.

Slowly but surely the occupant of the bed sat up and stretched, rubbing his slowly focusing eyes to look at the figure at his doorway. "Ohayo otou-san," Naruto greeted his father in a sleepy voice.

"Ohayo Naruto. Now get ready for school or you'll be late," his father reprimanded sternly but with amusement coloring his voice.

Naruto sat there for a second longer before getting out of bed and get ready for the day. It was his final year in high school and he briefly wondered what it would hold for him. One thing he was definitely looking forward to was the art class he wanted to take ever since he entered high school. Although the instructor was a rather old woman, if was a class he was willing to take as a stepping stone for his career as an artist. He had inherited his passion for art from his father, Uzumaki Arashi, who was an artist himself. Although he didn't make much money, it was enough to live off of and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Once he finished with his morning routine of cleaning himself up, Naruto went downstairs to greet his father once more and eat breakfast. If anyone didn't know the two, one would think they were twins. Both father and son sported the same looks of sun-kissed blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. The key difference would be their height and build. Where as Arashi was taller and of medium build, Naruto had a slim, effeminate build that he no doubt inherited from his deceased mother. Another trait that Naruto received from his mother, which Arashi time and time again reminded his son, were his big eyes. They were wide and expressive, displaying his emotions for all to see.

"Ready for the new school year?" Arashi asked his only son as he set a plate of food in front of Naruto and himself. They said an, "Itadakimasu" before beginning to eat.

"Ah, I can't wait for the advanced art class that I signed up for. The only downside is that the instructor is kind of boring and does the same things for each school year so I kind of already know what to expect," Naruto replied to his father after swallowing a mouthful.

"Sanshou obaa-san right?" Arashi said with a grin. "I remember when I had her as my art teacher. Back then, she was a tough teacher to crack. She was very specific about all of our assignments but it is true that she never makes up any thing new for each school year."

"Do you think I'll learn anything new?" Naruto asked, excitement dimming. He had already learned everything his father could teach him. The prospect of learning the same things over didn't appeal to him very much.

"You never know, maybe you will. Expect the unexpected," Arashi assured to his pouting son. He smiled and ruffled the blonde's locks affectionately before picking up empty plates and bringing them to the kitchen. "You better get going or you'll really be late."

"Hai, ittekimasu!" Naruto bade as he left the house.

"Itterasshai!"

Naruto swiftly got on his bike and took off toward his school. He greeted the early risers and shop keepers cheerfully and smiled widely when the greetings were returned. So far the day for the new semester was starting off nicely. He was able to make it to school with time to spare so he took his time in locking up his bike.

"Oi! Naruto!"

The blonde turned in the direction where the voice had called for him and smiled. A group of males were making their way toward him with the same black uniform that he was wearing. "Ohayo."

"Ready to start the new semester?"

"Ah, as ready as I'll ever be. What about you guys?" Naruto responded, getting his bag and headed inside with his friends. They were an odd bunch. Inuzuka Kiba was a loud and brash kind of person and was annoying sometimes but was fun to be with. Nara Shikamaru was a lazy person that always wants to sleep but he's the smartest of the group. Akimichi Chouji is the biggest of them and always found eating but has a big heart. Aburame Shino is the silent member of the group, always observing and only talks when necessary. The last person was Hyourin Haku and the blonde's best friend. He's rather effeminate like Naruto but could pull off being female easily with his feminine looks and long hair. They were an odd group but they had been friends for the longest time. There were two others but had graduated the previous year.

"I heard that there are new members on this year's staff," Haku informed thoughtfully.

"Really? Who?" Naruto asked, interested in this piece of gossip. There hadn't been any new staff members since he came to this school.

"Don't know, but we'll probably hear about it in homeroom," Haku replied with a shrug.

"I heard that there was a new student transferring here. I think he's in you guys' homeroom," Kiba said pointedly at Naruto and Haku. "He seems to be good looking if the squealing girls from your class is any indication." They stopped outside of said classroom, 3-B, where most of the squealing was coming from. The room was practically overflowing with the female population, most not even in that class. The group of males sweat dropped at the sight.

"Che, how troublesome," Shikamaru muttered but everyone within the group heard and had to agree.

"Well, good luck to you two," Kiba said and they went to their own classes.

Naruto and Haku glanced at each other as if asking how they were going to get through. Luckily their homeroom teacher was coming down the hall toward them. Umino Iruka was a kind hearted man and was polite to everyone. However, when he gets mad, he'll dish out the most severe of punishments.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Naruto-kun, Haku-kun," Iruka greeted with a smile to his two students.

"Ohayo Iruka-sensei," they replied back. They weren't able to say anything more when they heard a crash within the classroom they were supposed to enter. The trio gave each other uneasy looks.

"Looks like news of a new student travels fast," Iruka commented with an exasperated sigh.

"It does when Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura are the ones spreading it, especially if said new student is male and good looking," Haku mused, mirth twinkling in his eyes.

"So it seems. Good thing I asked her to come solve the problem," Iruka said with a slightly nervous air.

"Her? You don't mean—" Naruto cut off when he felt a presence behind him.

"Ah, he meant me," a female voice said quietly into the blonde's ear. Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin at that. He turned around to face the person who he knew from just the voice alone.

"Anko-san, arigato for helping me," Iruka said with a sheepish bow.

"Don't worry about it. I love making threats in the morning. Helps my day go much better," Anko responded with a rather evil look in her eyes. Mitarashi Anko was the girls' gym teacher and practically a sadist. Although she was pretty cool and outgoing, she loved to torture people. Some of the students wondered if the school hired her from an asylum of some kind.

"Time to do what I love best," Anko said before heading toward classroom 3-B. The two students and teacher sweatdropped when they heard Anko start yelling threats to the females about a grueling workout in gym later on in the day and such. Needless to say it was very effective because the next minute, a horde of girls stormed out of the room and went to their respective class. When the large female group left, Anko followed with a very satisfied smirk on her face. She just gave a nod to the trio and sauntered off to do whatever she does.

"Well boys, shall we get inside?" Iruka suggested and gestured for the two students to enter. Both of them went in and was mildly surprised that the classroom was in perfect order. Iruka gave a sigh of relief and walked to the front while Naruto and Haku went to two empty desks near the window. "Sa minna-san, in your seats. Ohayo gozaimasu."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Umino-sensei," was the immediate response of the class as they settled in their seats.

"Welcome to the new school semester of your final year in high school," Iruka began and had to stop when the cheers erupted from his students. When the noise settled down, he continued. "There are a few changes for this year. First of all, we have a new student joining us." At this, the girls squealed in delight. The next second, the door slid open and in came the new transfer student.

The boy was rather tall and had dark raven hair with bangs framing his face and the back sticking out rather strategically. His hair was a stark contrast against his unusually pale but smooth skin that made his dark onyx eyes stand out. He stood before the class in the mandatory black uniform with a blank expression on his face.

"Minna-san, this is Uchiha Sasuke. Please make him feel welcomed," Iruka introduced the silent dark haired teen to the class. "Please take a seat wherever you want." Sasuke nodded and glanced around. Most of the girls were shoving other people aside to make room for the raven haired teen. He ignored all of their attempts and saw an empty seat beside a blonde, blue-eyed male sitting by the window. He made his way to the available seat and sat down. He glanced at the very effeminate boy, whom at first glance he thought was a girl, sitting in front of the blonde before Iruka called for attention once again.

"All right, another change this year is the new staff," Iruka announced, and at this everyone perked up. "Sanshou-san, the art teacher, has now unfortunately retired. Fortunately we have a new teacher to fill in her place. Konoha High is honored to have Haraguchi Kumiko, famously known artist, to be filling in her art teaching position."

As the teacher expected, gasps and loud murmurs broke out throughout the classroom as the students took in this new bit of information. Naruto was shocked still, disbelief evident on his features. It hadn't processed completely yet that he would be learning from an insanely famous artist. Haku turned in his seat to face his best friend, excitement running through his veins. He lightly shook Naruto out of his daze.

"Naruto, did you get that? Haraguchi Kumiko is going to be our art teacher," Haku chattered excitedly. Before Naruto could say anything, Iruka brought attention back to him.

"I know you are all excited about that be please remember that she is a teacher here now and I expect you to show her the utmost respect," Iruka reprimanded. He knew that he didn't need to worry though; his brief meeting with the artist told him that she was one tough cookie. "I should also mention that she will be the music teacher as well so those of you who signed up for one or the other or both will have the opportunity to be taught under her. The school board believed that it would be a nice experience for all of you."

The rest of the morning went by in a blur for the blonde, as he couldn't wait to get to his art class, which was at the end of the day. Him and Haku met up with their friends at their usual spot at lunch, which was the roof. When the two got there, everyone else were already present and eating their lunch. When Naruto and Haku approached them, their friends greeted them.

"So what do you think about this new art and music teacher? Naruto, I bet you're stoked," Kiba teased with a grin toward the blonde haired teen. While Naruto and Haku signed up for the advance art class, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji went with the basic art class. Although he wasn't much of a talker, Shino could carry a tune and was an excellent musician, often playing the piano for the school's choir and doing the music composition for the school plays.

"Ah, I can't wait for the end of the day now. I hope I learn a lot from her," Naruto replied, anxiousness in his voice. They were about to talk some more when the door that led to the roof opened and revealed someone that Naruto and Haku recognized. Being the ever-polite one, Haku spoke to him first.

"Uchiha-san, what brings you here?" Haku questioned politely as all eyes were on the new student.

"This was the only spot I could think of that would be quiet. I didn't expect anyone else to be here," Sasuke responded blandly. He was about to turn to leave when Haku stopped him again.

"Why don't you stay here then? I'm sure even you need a break from all those fan girls," Haku suggested in a teasing manner. Sasuke seemed to think about the offer and decided that staying here was definitely better than going anywhere else. He gracefully sat down in between Haku and Naruto and glanced around the group.

"So you're the new guy, huh? We've heard about you from the female populace, mostly about how good looking you are and how they wanted to date you. I'm Inuzuka Kiba, class 3-C. Nice to meet you," Kiba introduced himself with a grin, showing his canines.

"Hyourin Haku and Uzumaki Naruto. We're in the same class as you," Haku introduced, gesturing toward himself and the blonde. He decided to continue on with everyone else. "Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru of class 3-A and Aburame Shino of class 3-C."

"Uchiha Sasuke, class 3-B," Sasuke greeted to everyone with a nod, except for Shikamaru who looked to be asleep.

"So what made you come here for your last year in high school? Must suck though," Kiba asked, genuinely curious of the answer.

"Business moved. I tried to convince them to let me stay and finish but they wouldn't hear any of it so here I am," Sasuke replied with an indifferent shrug.

"Well, welcome to Konoha High, the school where nothing very interesting happens," Kiba said nonchalantly.

"Kiba, there are some things that happen here. Like the festival and school play," Haku countered although very weakly.

"It's the same thing every year. The festival and school play are organized by the theatre and art teachers," Kiba responded hotly, waving off Haku's reasoning.

"But this year there is a new art teacher. Maybe she'll change things," Chouji put in his two cents in.

"That's right! I almost forgot. Shino, have you had your music class yet?" Kiba asked, suddenly remembering about the change in staff.

"I have it after lunch," Shino responded simply.

"Damn, and our art class is right after that and then the advanced class," Kiba scoffed, annoyed that he wouldn't be able to ask the silent boy about the new teacher.

"We'll just have to find out for ourselves," Naruto spoke up, the first time since Sasuke arrived. "Sasuke, what fine arts class are you taking?" he asked to the new addition to the group.

"The advanced class," Sasuke answered simply.

"Then you'll be with Haku and me," Naruto said with a smile.

"I bet that class will be like a breeze for you two. You guys have magic in your fingers when it comes to art," Kiba complimented to the two boys.

"Well, I had to work hard to get this far. Naruto is a natural," Haku praised his best friend even further, embarrassing the blonde.

"Naruto, your dad is an artist, isn't he?" Chouji asked to confirm it from he blonde.

"Ah, I learned everything I know from him," Naruto replied proudly. "Now that Haraguchi Kumiko is teaching here, I'm gonna get everything I can from her."

"Well, good luck to the three of you. With Sanshou obaa-san, we knew what she wanted but now you'll have to probably put your abilities to the test," Kiba said seriously. Then he broke out into a huge grin. "Ma, I'm sure you'll still pass with flying colors."

"We better get going. Lunch is almost over," Shino advised. Everyone got ready to go back to class with Shikamaru being woken up by Chouji and everyone picking up their own things. They all parted ways to their respective classes and anticipated the time when they would get to the class hour of their fine arts class.

* * *

"Naruto, you need to stop jittering," Haku reprimanded to the blonde beside him in their final class of the day. He held in his own anxiousness a lot better than the blonde. He averted his attention from the blonde when squeals erupted from several females of the class. 

"Sasuke-kun! Come sit next to me!" a pink haired female exclaimed as the raven haired male entered the room. Haruno Sakura was one of the school's most popular females along with her best friend, the pale blonde haired, pale blue eyes Yamanaka Ino. They were also the ones who started any gossip going around school since Sakura worked in the office as a helper. Naturally she told Ino first about the new student and from there everyone else found out.

Haku let out a smirk when Sasuke bluntly refused and came over to him and Naruto without a second glance back. He sat in between the two best friends so as he wouldn't have to deal with any more girls vying for his attention. "Hard time, Sasuke?"

"Hn. They just can't get it through their thick layers of make-up and hair spray to their brains that I'm not interested. They're just being annoying," Sasuke said, irritation clearly on his face. Naruto and Haku smiled and shook their heads, pitying the poor boy. They would have started talking a bit more when they heard a question being asked by none other than Sakura.

"Ne, does any body know who this Haraguchi Kumiko is? What's so important about her that everyone's making a big deal about her?" Sakura asked to no one in particular.

Haku face faulted at her question, Sasuke had a twitch beginning in his left eye and Naruto nearly died at the pink haired girl's sheer stupidity. Everyone else besides Ino gave exasperated groans at the question asked.

"Hn, idiot," Sasuke muttered, but Naruto and Haku heard him a stifled their laughs.

"You're in an advanced art class and you don't even know who Haraguchi Kumiko is?" Naruto said aloud with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm here aren't I?" Sakura shot back hotly, obviously not liking to be humiliated.

"Mostly from sucking up to the teacher. We got here on talent alone," Haku sneered with disgust clear on his face at the two girls.

"Hmph! I bet I have more talent than anyone else here, including this new teacher," Sakura proclaimed boldly with an air of arrogance.

"I'll hold you to that then, Haruno-san."

Everyone averted his or her attention toward the new voice that entered the classroom. There stood a female with a clearly amused look on her face as she walked toward the desk in front of the room. She looked to be in her late twenties at most with black hair clipped up in a twist and long bangs framing her face. Her silver gray eyes scanned over every face within the room as if scrutinizing each person and sizing up their confidence.

"All right then. Anyone who has never drawn a line in his or her life is in the wrong class. The basic art class was last class period," the woman chided to the group. "Since no one has left yet, then I'm assuming all of you know the basics and have it ingrained into your minds. Good! Then let's get started. Welcome to advanced art. As all of you already know, I am the new instructor for the art and music classes, Haraguchi Kumiko. You may call me by either my first or last name, which ever you feel most comfortable with."

"Haraguchi-sensei, what will we be doing in this class?" Sakura asked sweetly, already buttering up to the new teacher.

"Good question. I haven't decided yet," Kumiko replied rather carelessly. She was able to keep a straight face when there was a chorus of "EH!" from her students. "How about we decide now? Everyone take out a piece of paper, tell me about yourselves and what you want to do in this class. If you don't have any paper, get one from your neighbor that has become your new best friend. If they don't have any paper, then grab a piece of sketch paper."

"Kumiko-sensei, what would you like to know about us?" Haku asked as he gave a sheet of paper to both Naruto and Sasuke.

"I guess your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and anything else you want to add. I'll give you a few minutes. Hand it to me when you're done," Kumiko informed to the class. Small talk was made throughout the room as the students started to do what their instructor asked of them.

"Sensei, what about you? Are you going to tell us about yourself?" Naruto asked innocently as he thought about what to write. Kumiko seemed to ponder the blonde's question for a moment and noticed that all eyes were on her. She let out a smile before replying.

"I guess that would be a fair trade. All right, my name is Haraguchi Kumiko, age 29. I'm usually bluntly honest so you'll soon find out about my likes and dislikes. Hobbies are of course painting, reading, composing lyrics and music, and going snowboarding when situation allows. I've already fulfilled my dream to travel around the world and become an artist, hence my occupation as an international artist," Kumiko answered without a second thought.

"Kumiko-sensei, where have you gone?" a random student asked.

"Hmm, I've been to every country that has a leader. For example, I went to England and did numerous portraits for the Royal Family and I even went to America and did one for their president," Kumiko said thoughtfully, thinking back to her travels.

"I bet doing paintings for the Royal Family was a great honor, ne Haraguchi-sensei," Ino commented, trying to get into their instructor's good graces.

"Well sure but the greatest honor was being able to do a portrait for the curator of the Louvre Museum," Kumiko said fondly. "I was honored even further when he put the portrait in the museum among priceless pieces of art done by the most famous of artisans."

"No other honor could be greater than that," Naruto said quietly in an awed voice.

"My sentiments exactly," Kumiko agreed with a warm smile. She looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed the time. "Time flies when you are not waiting for it. On your way out, place your papers on my desk. I suggest bringing an old t-shirt or apron because you'll be doing your first assignment tomorrow. Have a good day and I'll see you then."

All the students filed out of the classroom after the final bell of the school day rang. They were all chatting animatedly about their day, especially about the class they were released from.

Naruto and Haku turned toward the raven haired new student and held in their laughter when they caught the annoyed expression on the teen's face. He was currently being bombarded by two females, namely Sakura and Ino, and was being asked for dates and such. Sasuke shot the two a pleading look before it went back to being annoyed. Naruto and Haku shrugged before deciding to help the boy.

"Hey Sasuke! Let's go! You said you wanted to see my art studio after school didn't you?" Naruto called out to the teen.

"Ah, that's right. Excuse me ladies," Sasuke said not too politely and yanked his arms free from their grasps. He made his way over to them with a relieved and thankful look as they walked out of the building. "Owe you one."

"I'll hold you to that," Naruto said, clearly amused by the boy's predicament. They met up with the other guys outside and greetings were exchanged. "So you guys wanna seriously come over? My dad won't mind."

"What do you mean seriously?" Kiba asked, confusion showing. Naruto and Haku then took the opportunity to explain to the others what had transpired not too long ago. When finished, Kiba let out a laugh and patted Sasuke on the back. "I feel sorry for you, I really do. In any case, why not? Let's go. I got nothing better to."

"Besides your homework?" Haku joked with a grin.

"We can always do it once we get to Naruto's place. We all have most of the same classes anyway," Kiba waved off. The rest agreed and began to walk to the blonde's house while said blonde was dragging his bike along. "So what do you think about Kumiko-sensei?" Kiba asked, mostly directing it to Naruto. The blonde smiled brightly before replying.

"This is going to be an interesting year."

* * *

Well, let me know what you think and it's okay if you don't review. As long as there is someone reading even a bit of my work, that's satisfaction enough for me.

I know this says that it is Itachi x Naruto in the summary...he'll make an appearance in the next chapter I suppose.

Another time, another place

kurai hoshi


	2. Assistants

I think this is the fastest that I've ever updated…it's thanks to all of you who reviewed that got me going…Well, here is the second chapter for your reading leisure…hope you like it…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own character…

* * *

Chapter Two: Assistants 

"Tadaima, otou-san!" Naruto called out as he opened the door to his home.

"Okaeri nasai Naruto," Arashi greeted and stuck his head out of the living room doorway. "Oh? Hey boys, welcome. Make yourselves at home." The group of teens did as was suggested and sat around the living room, getting comfortable. Arashi came in with a tray that had numerous glasses of water. He passed them around before settling down himself with a glass. "So how was the first day?"

"It was all right. I'm worried about science though," Kiba said, talking about his day first.

"Why's that?" Arashi questioned.

"Because Hayate-sensei was always coughing. Makes me wonder if he'll start having a fit or something while we're doing a lab," Kiba voiced out his concern lightly. "He's cool though."

"Should be an interesting class," Arashi put in thoughtfully and noticed that there was an extra person in the room than usual. "Ah gomen, but have we met?" he asked directly to the raven haired teen.

"Otou-san, that's Uchiha Sasuke, a new transfer student. Sasuke, my dad Uzumaki Arashi," Naruto introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san," Sasuke greeted politely.

"Arashi is fine and same here," Arashi replied with a big sheepish grin.

"Speaking of new, we have a new art and music teacher too," Haku informed the older blonde.

"Oh? Who is it?" Arashi asked curiously.

"Otou-san, you won't believe it! It's Haraguchi Kumiko, the international artist!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, obviously wanting his father to know.

"Honto ni? That's great! You boys are so lucky," Arashi congratulated to the group. "That's amazing. So what's she like?"

"Well, in our basic art class, she was really cool. She said that we would be learning the basic stuff and would be doing a whole bunch of different things," Kiba informed, excitement obvious, which was a surprise since he wasn't much of an art person. "What about the music department, Shino?"

"She knows her stuff. She even played some music she composed herself," Shino said in his usual voice though the group could tell there was a bit of awe in there.

"Maybe I should have signed for music too," Kiba considered thoughtfully before waving it off. "Nah, I don't know the first thing about music besides listening to it. What about the advanced class?"

"Actually she didn't have anything ready for us," Haku said with a sheepish look. "She hadn't decided on any plans for our class."

"Yeah, she asked us what we wanted to do and to write it down on a piece of paper along with information about ourselves. That was it," Naruto continued on after his best friend. "While we did that, she talked about herself a bit."

"What do you think she'll decide for you to do this year?" Arashi inquired.

"Hopefully we'll get to do a lot of things. I don't want to do just drawings and paintings. I want to do everything," Naruto proclaimed with a hopeful expression.

"Well I hope so too. This will be a great experience for all of you. Make the most of it and learn all you can," Arashi advised with a smile. "Maybe one of these days I can meet her and show her some of my works."

"I could ask her. I bet she would want to," Naruto offered to his father.

"Speaking of works, Naruto, you have any extra smocks we could use? Kumiko-sensei said something about bringing one tomorrow," Kiba reminded, looking to the blonde.

"Sure, let's go to the studio. We have plenty," Naruto said and got up to lead the way. All of the boys followed him as they went to the back of the house and entered a rather large room filled with various art supplies and mediums. There were numerous pieces that were complete and displayed for anyone to see. Most were Arashi's work while there were some of Naruto's as well.

"Naruto, you and your father work in this studio?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the various pieces. There were all exquisitely done and it surprised the Uchiha that the blonde's father wasn't as well known as he should be.

"Yeah, we spend most of our free time in here, thinking of new ideas or just paint whatever comes to mind," Naruto replied with a shrug. He grabbed a few smocks from a hook on the wall and held them out to the boys. "Take which ever fits you." The smocks were of numerous different sizes so the boys had to try on different ones.

"Che, how troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he finally got one that fit.

"Sasuke, do you need one?" Naruto asked the rather silent teen. Sasuke had been gazing at all of the pieces within the room ever since they had gotten there.

"Iie, I have my own," Sasuke responded, not really paying attention to the group. "Naruto, why hasn't your father put his works in a gallery yet?"

"Because we haven't found anyone who will put his work in a gallery," Naruto answered, sadness tinting his voice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there is someone who can recognize true art and put your father's work into a gallery," Haku assured the blonde boy.

"Yeah, and then his work will be known and appreciated nation wide," Kiba went on with a big grin.

"You're right," Naruto said, cheering up by his friends' encouragement and belief in his father's talent. He gave them a bright smile as thanks.

"So, since you three are in the advanced class, you'll help us basic people when we need it, right?" Kiba said with a hopeful look. Everyone laughed at his attempts at lightening the mood, which worked well.

* * *

"Rumors are going around saying that some of the teachers have assistants now. Students from the university," Haku passed on to his newly arrived blonde friend. The said blonde was currently locking up his bike in his usual spot. 

"Honto? Which teachers?" Naruto asked, interest in the gossip evident on his face.

"Don't know yet. We'll probably find out when we get to the classes that have one. I wonder who they are?" Haku replied thoughtfully.

"Well, we'll find out, won't we?" Naruto said with a slightly mischievous look.

0000000000000

"Brings a nostalgic feel, doesn't it?" a male asked his companions as they entered the high school grounds.

"Almost makes me wish I was in high school again. Keyword being almost," another male joked.

"So shall we meet with our instructor mentors for the year?" a third suggested. They shrugged and made their way toward the main building where the school's staff was surely gathered.

0000000000000

"They should be arriving any minute now," Sarutobi finished with his announcement to his teaching staff. Although he was very elderly, he was still healthy enough to keep going as Konoha High's principal. Just as he finished talking, there was a knock on the door before it slid open to reveal four young males.

"Yo Sarutobi ojii-san! It's been a long time," one of the males greeted joyfully with a big grin.

"Still no respect for your elders, eh Shisui-kun?" Sarutobi mumbled sourly. He cleared his throat to get his staff's attention. "These are the new teaching assistants from the university. Uchiha Shisui who will be with Morino Ibiki in the psychology department, Hagane Kotetsu with Shiranui Genma in theatre, Kamizuki Izumo with Gekkou Hayate in science, and Uchiha Itachi with Haraguchi Kumiko in art."

"Whoa, sugoi. I had heard rumors that Haraguchi Kumiko was teaching here but I didn't think they were true," Shisui commented in an awed voice.

"I assure you I am the real one," Kumiko said, amusement coloring her voice.

"Well I'll be damned. And here I told you all about Sanshou obaa-san, Itachi. Looks like you're on your own," Shisui joked, looking toward the other Uchiha.

"All right, classes will begin soon. Everyone dismissed," Sarutobi finished and went to his own office to do some paperwork. All the teachers scattered to prepare for the day, getting their lesson plans and whatnot.

"Well, I guess I'll see you three at break. Ja," Shisui said and left after his own instructor mentor.

"We'll be going as well. Later Itachi," Izumo said as he and Kotetsu went over to their mentors.

Itachi glanced around the room to look for his own and went over to her when he spotted her. She was looking over some papers and didn't seem to notice him. "Haraguchi-san."

"Kumiko is fine. No need to be so formal because of who I am," Kumiko corrected, not at all surprised that he had crept up behind her. She picked up her papers on her desk and turned to him. He was a bit taller than her by a few centimeters, so she had to tilt her head up just a bit to look at him. "More students signed up for music than art so I only have two, basic and advanced, and they are at the end of the day. You can do what you will until then or you can come with me to the music classes as well. Choice is yours."

"I shall accompany you to your music classes as well," Itachi responded blandly.

"That's fine but may be you could lighten up a bit?" Kumiko suggested as they headed out to the first class. "I don't want to go through the entire year with a brick wall, no offense Uchiha-kun."

"Then maybe it'll be a start to have you call me by my given name," Itachi replied, slightly surprising the fine arts teacher.

"Well then Itachi-kun, shall we see how the day will turn out?"

"Hai, Kumiko-san."

* * *

"Too bad you guys weren't there for our psychology class. Ibiki-sensei was relentless on exploiting Haruno's fears and using it on her," Haku laughed with his fellow friends. "She was in tears after five minutes of his interrogation." 

"The new assistant didn't even say anything either. He was enjoying her torture," Naruto recapped the rather sadistic smirk the university student had. He gave a slight shiver at the look and thanked kami that he didn't volunteer to be the guinea pig for the exercise.

"I would have skipped class if I had known. I heard that Morino Ibiki was an interrogation specialist for the police force. He knows the human psyche a bit too well," Kiba recalled thoughtfully, then brought out a full blown grin. "Man, I wanted to see him in action on Haruno. Maybe he'll do it again in our class to that Yamanaka girl."

"Closet sadist," Naruto whispered over to Haku who kept in a laugh.

"I heard that!" Kiba growled and threw this empty can at the grinning blonde. "Anyway, Hayate-sensei has an assistant too. I think his name was Kamizuki Izumo. Cool dude."

"Oh yeah, Ibiki-sensei's was Shisui. Uchiha Shisui. Any relation, Sasuke-kun?" Haku asked the silent teen.

"Shisui?" Sasuke perked up from his lunch at that name. He seemed to have a slightly surprised expression on his face. "He's a cousin of mine. He went to this school and goes to the university. I haven't see him in years."

"Well, if you are taking Morino's psych class then you'll meet him again," Kiba said with a shrug.

"There is another assistant here," Shino put in quietly. Everyone turned their attention to the usually silent teen. "In the theatre class for Genma-sensei. His name was Hagane Kotetsu, if I remember correctly."

"So we won't get to meet him since none of the rest of us signed up for theatre," Naruto said with a slightly disappointed tone.

"There is the school play, if you audition," Haku suggested with a shrug.

"So what do you think we'll do in art?" Kiba asked, changing the subject. Since there were only two art classes, they weren't able to get the heads up on what the lesson for the day could be about. It also didn't help that the two classes used separate rooms.

"Hopefully something interesting," Naruto replied his opinion. "She still hasn't told us what we were gonna cover for the year."

"She'll probably start off simple and easy and then get tougher for our class," Haku said thoughtfully. "We'll just have to see won't we?"

0000000000000000000

"You guys should have been there. She had tears coming down her face in five minutes," Shisui recounted the exercise earlier that morning. He along with his fellow university peers was sitting in a secluded area, away from the high school students. "I believe I have found my calling."

"I knew you were a closet sadist," Izumo mumbled but had a definite grin on his face.

"What about you Itachi? How's having Haraguchi Kumiko as your instructor mentor?" Kotetsu asked the always silent teen.

"I have been attending her music classes so far. She only has two art classes and those are at the end of the day," Itachi answered blandly.

"So you haven't seen the international artist in action yet, huh? I bet she'll be awesome. You're one lucky guy," Shisui praised, polishing off his lunch.

"I bet all the other students are regretting not signing up to come here," Izumo commented.

"Konoha High may be a small school, but it has the best damn teachers in any district," Shisui declared rather proudly of his old high school.

* * *

"Gomen if the classes so far have been uneventful. It is the start of the year though. Things are gonna get more interesting," Kumiko apologized to the silent university student. 

"This is the advanced class is it not?" Itachi questioned as they made their way to the last class of the day.

"Hai, I have an interesting variety in this one. Some need work while others look very promising. Hopefully I can broaden their outlook on things," Kumiko commented. She was about to open the classroom door when she heard shouts going on within the room. She gave Itachi a confused look, in which Itachi responded with an indifferent shrug. Preparing herself, Kumiko opened the door to her advanced art class.

Kumiko raised an eyebrow at the sight that greeted her. Sakura and Ino were arguing with Haku and Sasuke with Naruto being guarded by the two rather protective looking boys. She glanced at her new student assistant and saw that he was watching on with interest. She rolled her eyes at the young man, knowing he wasn't going to interfere.

"It seems you were right, Kumiko-san. Things have become interesting," Itachi mused lightly at the situation. Kumiko elbowed him lightly and then assessed the situation at hand. She glanced around the classroom and noticed that everything was as she placed it. The other students were looking on with interest, not bothering to cut in or stop the arguing. She gave an exasperated sigh.

"My second day and already conflicts," Kumiko mumbled, shaking her head. Itachi stood back as Kumiko prepared to stop the students from tearing each other apart. "Oi! What in seven hells is going on here?"

All yelling stopped at their sensei's yell and looked toward said teacher. Her silver gray eyes were narrowed in a piercing gaze as she pointedly looked at the four arguing teens. "Mind explaining what all this arguing is about? Or would you prefer I take all of you to Sarutobi-san's office and have you sort it out with him?" At that they all began talking at once, not wanting to be reported to the principal's office so soon in the new semester. "Damatte!" Talking ceased once more. "One at a time. Haku, you start."

"Hai, Kumiko-sensei. We were all awaiting your arrival here and were just making small talk. Naruto and I pulled out our smocks because you had stated to bring something of the like," Haku paused to glance at the blonde behind him. He continued when Kumiko bad him to go on. "Haruno saw what we had brought and started to say something along the lines of the two of us not paying attention to you directions. Naruto countered back saying that it wouldn't have mattered as long as it was something to cover our selves with. Then Yamanaka joined in saying that Naruto was too poor to even afford a t-shirt to bring for class that he had to bring a rag he had probably found in the garbage. It was then Sasuke came in and he had heard what was going on. Both of us came at his defense and one thing led to another."

"You lie! He was the one that started it!" Sakura pointed an accusatory finger at the blonde.

"How is that Haruno-san?" Kumiko questioned the pink haired female, directing her glance at her.

"Haraguchi-sensei, I heard him talking to Hyourin about how I was dumb even though I'm in this advanced class and brought an apron when you told us to," Sakura defended herself in a pitiful voice. She began to fidget under the scrutinizing eyes of her teacher and nervously glanced any where but her.

"That's right! What Sakura said is true, Haraguchi-sensei," Ino defended her best friend. She shrank back a bit when the silver gray piercing eyes landed on her. She eased up a bit when the silver gray gaze moved on to someone else.

"Sasuke, do you have any thing to say before I make my judgment on the situation?" Kumiko questioned the silent teen who stared right back at her without flinching.

"Iie, Haku said it all," Sasuke responded calmly.

"All right then. Naruto-kun, come here please," Kumiko gestured toward the blonde with a gentle voice. Naruto consented and walked to his teacher with his head bowed down. She comfortingly placed her arm around the shorter blonde's shoulders and led him outside of the classroom. There by the door stood Itachi, waiting for the conflict to be solved. "Naruto-kun, tell me the truth. Did Haruno start all of this or did you?" There was a pause before the teen answered.

"She did, Kumiko-sensei," Naruto said in a melancholic mumble. The pink haired and bleach blonde females' comments hit the blonde hard that much was obvious. Kumiko began to rub soothing circles on the young blonde's back to calm him down.

"That's all I needed to know," Kumiko said gently. She turned toward the silent Uchiha who raised an eyebrow at her. "Stay with him while I settle this, please." Itachi just nodded and Kumiko went back into the room and closed the door behind her.

Awkward silence settled upon the two outside of the art classroom. Naruto was leaning against the wall right by the door, his head bowed down to hide his face with his bright sun-kissed hair. Itachi was standing next to him with an indifferent expression on his face. The university student was at a lost at what to do in these types of situations, not the comforting and reassuring type of person. However, for reasons unknown to him, he felt that he should at least try to cheer the blonde up.

"They were out of line," Itachi said quietly, but it was loud enough for the teen to hear.

"You heard everything?" Naruto asked, still not looking up to the older student.

"How could I not when those two girls were screeching loudly to defend themselves," Itachi replied with a straight face. However, when he saw Naruto's lips twitch in no doubt amusement, the corner of his own curved slightly upward. "Pay no heed to what others say in offense to you. They are just trying to gain attention toward themselves, not knowing they are making themselves look more foolish than they already are."

Naruto processed what the older male had said and agreed with him whole heartedly. He lifted up his face with a soft smile adorning his features. "You know, I get the feeling that you don't usually talk a lot, much less give out advice."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the blonde's comment. "Savor it because it will probably be the last you'll ever receive." At that, he received a small pout that even he had to admit to himself it was rather cute. He took this time to study the teen in front of him. The blonde was rather effeminate with his slim figure and slightly short stature for his age. His blonde hair looked silky and would probably flow through his finger if he touched it. He had large sapphire blue eyes that easily displayed his emotions. Itachi was snapped out of his thoughts when the blonde began to speak.

"You know, you look familiar. Almost like—" Naruto was cut off when the door to the classroom opened once more and Kumiko poked her head out.

"Naruto-kun, feeling better?" Kumiko asked in an almost maternal tone. When the teen nodded she smiled. "That's good. You can come back in now. Everything's settled." She moved out of the doorway to allow the blonde through. Naruto immediately took his seat in between Haku and Sasuke who both had rather satisfies looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Naruto whispered to the two of them.

"Later," Haku replied back before bringing his attention to Kumiko.

"All right, before we start, I'll introduce you to a new assistant that you'll no doubt already had a few in your other classes," Kumiko started off and gestured for the person to come in. Itachi strode in calmly with an indifferent look on his face.

"Aniki!" Sasuke exclaimed with shock and confusion in his voice at seeing the older male.

"Sasuke, it's been some time," Itachi greeted with a smirk making it's way through.

"You know I thought you two looked similar. And I guess the surname was a give away too," Kumiko remarked thoughtfully. "Well, you two can have your reunion after class. We've wasted enough time already. Everybody this is Uchiha Itachi from the university. He'll be stuck with us for the rest of the year, just like the rest of you unless I see fit that there needs to be a change.

"Anyway, since we don't have time to let you all begin your assignment like I had planned, you'll just have to start on it tomorrow. For now I'll just have to tell you what I have planned for this year," Kumiko began and passed out papers. "We'll be doing things that the basic class will be doing just more into the specifics. That's thanks to some of your fellow classmates who had creative minds in what they wanted to do and learn this year. If not for them, well let's just say it would be a boring, repetitive year."

"I wonder who would want to do boring stuff in an art class?" Haku asked his friends quietly in a sarcastic voice. Naruto and Sasuke held back their snickers and tried to pay attention.

"We'll be doing things from paintings to sculptures, using various different mediums. We'll do glass etching and even do some jewelry making with silver. Of course, an art class wouldn't be the same without ceramics and plain old sketching," Kumiko informed to the attentive class. "On this sheet is a list of things I expect you to have available to you for next week. Everything else shall be provided for you here. All of your assignments will be done in class and never taken home unless I allow it. Absolutely no late work either. If you need more time to complete an assignment, tell me so you can stay after class to finish. Questions so far?"

"If we have our own paints and things, are we allowed to use them?" Haku asked when he raised his hand.

"Good question. If you do have them then I encourage you to use them. However, there will be some out of class assignments so you probably would want to save them for those. But if you have enough of it then by all means," Kumiko encouraged to her students. "Later on in the year, the art classes will be taking a field trip in which details I will explain later on when the time comes. For now, let that be an incentive for you to do well in the class.

"Lastly, I don't expect you all to make perfect masterpieces in this class, but I do expect you to do a much better job than the basic art class. This is an advanced class and I will treat it as such, but never hesitate to ask for help. That's what I'm here for is to help broaden your views on things and help you with whatever you need help with. I'll only show you the way. It's up to you on how far you want to go," Kumiko advised to the students. Before anything more could be said, the final bell for the day rang, signaling the school day's end. "I'll see you all tomorrow then."

"Sasuke, are you gonna talk with your brother?" Naruto asked the raven haired teen. He glanced up to the front and noticed that said older brother was looking their way.

"Ah, if he'll even say anything. He's more silent than I am most of the time," Sasuke said and the trio made their way to exit the classroom.

"Good luck then Sasuke-kun. We'll see you tomorrow," Haku bade the teen good bye with a nod.

"Ah, ja ne," Sasuke said with a wave to the two and went to his brother.

"Later Sasuke," Naruto called out with a more energetic wave than the dark haired teen. Before he and Haku left the classroom, someone called out to the blonde.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned and saw that it was Itachi that called out to him. "Nani?"

"I'll be looking forward to this year, Naruto-kun," Itachi remarked with his bland expression. However, there was something in his eyes that made Naruto smile brightly at the older Uchiha. Naruto didn't say anything back and just left with Haku who had a slightly confused look on his face. 'I definitely will be looking forward to this year,' Itachi thought to himself, a slight curve of the corner of his lips showing.

* * *

Well, how was it? Itachi has made his appearance just like you all wanted…even had a little scene with Naruto…wonder how this will go on? I'm not sure how soon I'll have the next chapter because I posted up another fic but I'll definitely get it to you guys…Leave a review if you want! 

Another time, another place

Kurai hoshi


	3. Reflection

Sorry for the long wait! _(bows several times with sheepish look)_First there was spring break for me and then there was an unfortunate virus that attacked my computer, not to mention the unexpected writer's block I had. I'm not very satisfied with this chapter but here it is all the same.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own character.

* * *

Chapter Three: Reflection

"Aniki, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked the older Uchiha as they walked off the school grounds. They had been walking silently side by side until then, receiving stares from the student body as they walked past. The worst were the increasing amount of female looks that came their way, giggling and whispering about him and his older look-alike.

Sasuke glanced at his older brother and saw that he was the same as when they last saw each other, which was almost four years ago. Itachi had been accepted to attend the university in Italy and had never come home since, only sending the occasional letter or phone call. Even though their parents requested that he come home, Itachi never did so it was quite a shock to see him her in Japan rather then being in Italy.

"I had thought it was made clear earlier when Kumiko-san had introduced me," Itachi responded blandly, not looking at the younger of them.

"Not that! I meant here in Japan," Sasuke boldly snapped back, annoyed at his brother.

"Why wouldn't I be here? I have been for the past half a year," Itachi answered in the same tone.

"Nani? I thought you were supposed to stay in Italy for another year or so," Sasuke said, confusion clearly showing in his eyes.

"I transferred here because I grew tired of the university there," Itachi responded in an almost bored tone.

"Why didn't you come home then?" Sasuke asked in a rather timid voice.

Itachi glanced at his younger brother and say that Sasuke was embarrassed for even asking the question. Itachi smiled inwardly. 'Sasuke, you still remain the same younger brother I had left behind so long ago,' he thought to himself. "Sasuke, would you have gone home if you were in my position? There are reasons why I went to a foreign country in the first place. Reasons in which one day I may tell you, but for now you will just have to be satisfied with that I didn't want to return home, at least not yet."

Sasuke was not satisfied with his brother's answer but knew that he wouldn't get anything else if he kept asking. He would just have to wait patiently until his brother was ready. Silence fell upon them as they walked to the train station, enjoying the scenery as they went on. However, the silence was broken when Itachi spoke once again rather uncharacteristically since he hardly ever talked.

"How do you like it at a public school rather than a private school? I am surprised chichiue allowed you to come to a public school," Itachi stated, though no surprise was shown on his face.

"There were no other private schools in the district so we had to settle for a public school," Sasuke informed with a shrug. "I suppose public school is all right. Not as strict and confining as a private school.

"I see you've made friends rather quickly as to opposed to when you first started at Oto Private Jr. High," Itachi remarked, stating his observations.

"They are… different than the ones at Oto Private. They accepted me even though they know who I am," Sasuke admitted with a sheepish face. "I get along with them okay. Not just with Naruto and Haku in class but their other friends too. We have… fun."

'I look forward to see how you've grown, otouto,' Itachi thought to himself as they boarded onto a train that they would not leave together like they arrived.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Haku called out when he and Naruto entered the Hyourin household.

"Okaeri Haku," Haku's mother, Koori, greeted her son, sticking her head through the kitchen doorway. "Ah, Naruto-kun is here as well?"

"Konnichiwa," Naruto greeted politely with a smile.

"Hahaue, we'll be in my room," Haku informed his mother as both boys proceeded to go upstairs to said room.

"I'll bring up some tea and snacks in a bit then," Koori offered to the boys.

"Arigato hahaue," Haku thanked before they were out of sight. Once they reached the room, Naruto immediately plopped down onto his best friend's bed. After settling his case down on his desk, Haku joined the blonde and sat down on the bed. "Today is only the second day of the new semester and already I'm tired. I wonder if I'll last the rest of the year."

"Probably not but we're gonna have to anyway," Naruto replied with a grin. "By the way, what happened after I left the room?"

"Ah! That's right, I almost forgot," Haku remembered and let out a full-blown grin. "Well, when you left Kumiko-sensei was going on, saying she couldn't believe that there was a fight going on and it was only the second day of class…"

_**flashback**_

_"Although this is my first time teaching, this has to go in the record books," Kumiko said with an agitated edge in her voice. "Looks like you get to find out one of my dislikes sooner than I thought. I think dislike is too soft a word for this though. I hate immature brats who do not act their age. I hate it especially when they start something for no apparent reason other than to make fools of themselves."_

_After this was said, Sakura and Ino started to snicker behind their hands thinking their sensei was taking their side. Haku and Sasuke just gave them annoyed glares and noticed that Kumiko was glaring sharply at the two females rather than at them._

_"Haruno, Yamanaka, care to share with the rest of the class what you find so amusing?" Kumiko inquired coldly, putting a halt to the girls' victory moment. They froze on the spot when they saw the icy look their sensei was giving them. Color drained from their faces when they realized that Kumiko was referring to them._

_"Brats who think the world revolves around them and think that they can get away with any and every thing are most unwelcomed here," Kumiko continued on in the same cold tone. "I came here to teach third year high school students. If I wanted to teach pre-school students then I would not be here, would I? I will let you off with a severe warning this time. However, I will not tolerate this a second time in this classroom. Should this happen again, I will drop you out of this class without hesitation, resulting in a failure. Is that clear?"_

_"Sensei!" Sakura protested but shut her mouth when she saw the glare directed at her._

_"Haruno Sakura, you are currently not in my good graces. I advise you to grow up and start acting your age. No one's going to be holding your hand for the rest of your life," Kumiko reprimanded, tone not wavering. "Don't let it be too late for reality to hit you in the face and you have nowhere to turn." She glanced around at all the faces of her students in her class. "This goes for the rest of you as well. If you can't be the mature young adults I considered all of you to be when I first stepped into this room, then you better arrange a meeting with Sarutobi-san to have your class schedule changed. Otherwise you'll be receiving a failing grade. Is this clear?"_

_"Hai Haraguchi-sensei!" the class replied quickly._

_**End flashback**_

"That really happened?" Naruto asked in a slightly awed voice.

"Aa, Sasuke and I were smirking while Haruno was about to collapse in tears as Yamanaka tried to console her. Everyone else was just quiet, probably thinking about what Kumiko-sensei said," Haku said, taking a sip of the tea his mother nad brought up during the recap of what happened while the blonde was not present. "I could tell that she was really angry and disappointed as well."

"Can't really blame her though. This is her first time teaching and we didn't meet up to her expectations of us. I'd be disappointed too if I were in her position," Naruto responded thoughtfully.

"Her class may be the hardest on this year," Haku stated with amusement.

"Where would be the fun if it weren't a challenge?" Naruto claimed with a raised eyebrow and a secretive grin.

* * *

"Kumiko-san!"

The said female stopped in her walk toward her first hour music class to set it up for the day. She turned around and spotted the person who was trying to get her attention. She waited for the person to catch up to her and gave him a questioning look. "Can I help you with something Iruka-san?"

Iruka stood before the art and music teacher, slightly out of breath. He waited to control his breathing before he spoke. "I had heard that there was an argument in your advanced class yesterday afternoon."

"News does spread quickly here," Kumiko mused with a small smile. "That's correct, there was a minor squabble going on when I got there."

"Is there anything you need help in? I know some of the students can be a handful," Iruka offered with a sheepish look.

"Arigato for your concern Iruka-san but I was able to handle it," Kumiko said with a genuine smile. "If there is something I need, you'll be the first person I ask about it." With that, Kumiko took off, leaving behind a flustered Iruka in the middle of the hallway.

Looking around the room, Kumiko smiled in satisfaction at the set up around the music room. She glanced at the clock and saw that she has a while before school officially began. Sitting down on the grand piano bench, she played a few warm up keys before stringing the music notes together into a well-known composition. As she lost herself in the music, she failed to notice that she had a single member audience.

"Beethoven's _Fur Elise_," Itachi said when it was over. He made his way over to the piano and sat beside the female artist. He played the opening notes of the famous piece flawlessly.

"I'm not surprised you know that. I'd be surprised if someone didn't," Kumiko mused and hit the notes of the first movement for another piece, _Moonlight Sonata_. She slightly raised her eyebrow when Itachi followed up with the second movement. "You know, you strike me more as the business type rather than a fine arts person."

"The same can be said about you Kumiko-san. Was that not the reason you put a hold to your world wide painting occupation," Itachi stated, glancing at the female next to him.

"So you recognize me. Not many know what the owner of Kage Corporations, Haraguchi Ryo's daughter looks like. Of course I try my best to hide in the shadows," Kumiko admitted with a sheepish look. "I wanted to travel around known as myself, not as the daughter of the business demon Haraguchi. I'm sure you feel the same."

"The Uchiha clan sometimes becomes blinded by its name. Although I don't approve of some of the members holding themselves higher than others, I cannot help but be proud of the blood that runs through my veins," Itachi admitted in a slightly soft tone. "However, I wish to make a name for myself my own way and not as the prodigal heir to the Uchiha business, at least not yet."

"It's rather amusing that heirs to rivaling companies are working together like this," Kumiko said, amusement showing on her face. "May our accomplished works show the reflection of ourselves and not just the name and façade of our families."

"Aa," Itachi simply replied with a nod. No more was said as the first hour students files into the classroom to begin the day.

* * *

"I've noticed a slight change in some of the students this morning," Iruka voiced out to his colleagues during lunch break.

"Oh? What kind of change?" Hatake Kakashi, instructor for the history classes, asked glancing at the English teacher with his single visible lazy eye.

"Some of them seem more subdued, more mature than they were the day before," Iruka said, concern clearly written on his face.

"Isn't that a good thing? They are third years after all," Sarutobi Asuma, math instructor, replied with a shrug.

"Well, it's the suddenness of it that concerns me. I'm wondering what could have happened to get them like that, especially Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino," Iruka elaborated thoughtfully, thinking back to the morning classes he had with the two said girls.

"That's good. Haruno and Yamanaka needed a slap of reality. Whoever was able to do that gets my respect," Anko remarked, plopping another odango in her mouth.

"I agree. I commend the person able to get some sense into those girls," Yuuhi Kurenai, Japanese instructor, said as she finished up her meal.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei. That person was doing the students a favor," Kakashi assured, his single eye crinkling up into a crescent moon, only indication that he was smiling.

'I hope you're right,' Iruka thought to himself, still a bit worried.

* * *

"So how have you guys been doing with your classes?" Shisui asked his peers as they sat at their spot for the lunch break.

"Shisui, you asked us that yesterday. It's most likely going to be the same answer," Kotetsu said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah but that was only with morning classes. Something had to have happened in the afternoon," Shisui pried, wanting to hear something interesting. Then he glanced at his silent cousin and something sparked his memory. "That's right! I heard there was some trouble in the advanced class. How did that go Itachi?"

"Not worth mentioning," Itachi responded blandly. "Just a petty squabble, nothing more."

"No fists? How boring," Shisui said in disappointment. "So, who was involved? Do you know?"

"Two females, I believe their names were Haruno and Yamanaka, Hyourin Haku and my otouto," Itachi answered indifferently.

"'Otouto?' You mean Sasuke? He's here?" Shisui exclaimed, surprise clearly written on his face. He studied his cousin and saw that Itachi was rather calm and collected with this revelation. Then again, he always is. "You already talked to him, haven't you?"

"Aa, he will not say anything," Itachi informed in his usual tone.

"Do you plan on going back anytime soon?" Izumo asked the Uchiha heir. When Itachi remained silent, they knew not to touch further on the subject of his return to the main house. Although it had nearly been four years, they knew that he would not go back even if he was living right next to the main Uchiha family. However, the prodigal heir surprised his peers at his prolonged answer.

"Perhaps I just might pay chichiue and hahaue a visit."

* * *

"What kind of assignment do you think Kumiko-sensei will give us?" Haku asked in anticipation as he and his two companions made their way to their last class of the day.

"She'll probably make us do an assignment to show our abilities and style," Sasuke replied logically. "I'd be surprised if she wouldn't."

"I wonder what we'll have to do," Naruto thought out loud. They paused in the middle of the hallway when they say their fellow classmates standing outside of the art room. The trio casted each other confused look before they joined their peers in waiting. "What's going on here?"

"Kumiko-sensei told us to wait out here," a student answered the blonde.

"Naze?" Haku inquired, questioning look on his face. The student just shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he didn't know. They didn't have to wait long for an answer because the door to the classroom opened, revealing their instructor and the assistant.

"Konnichiwa minna-san! Gomen for making you wait," Kumiko greeted with a smile. "Before I let you in, I'll tell you one thing. Don't touch anything on your way to your seats. I'll explain once everyone's settled." With that she moved out of the way to allow everyone in. Some stood frozen for a split second before proceeding. Haku, Naruto and Sasuke glanced around the room and understood everyone's reaction. All of the usual desks that were lined up in rows and columns were now replaced with easels, seemingly placed in a strategic pattern. The trio also noticed two long tables covered in various art materials. They grabbed spots that were close to each other and settled onto their stools in front of an easel.

"All right, since everyone's in, I'll explain your first assignment. I want you to do a reflection of yourself on the paper in front of you," Kumiko said with a rather mysterious look on her face. When she saw all of the confused looks from her students, she went on. "Interpret that in any way you want but I want to be able to see you when you're done. This is an art class, so be creative and think beyond the normal. On the tables are various materials at your disposal. Use whatever you wish to show me you.

"Also don't talk with your neighbors about what you are gonna do. There's a reason everything is positioned as is. I don't want anyone looking at other's work at all. You'll get to see them at the end of the week when you present yourself to the class," Kumiko explained to the group. "Of course, Itachi-san and I will be working on our own so no help will come to you if you ask. This is a reflection of you. Who knows you better than yourself? You may begin when you are ready."

With that some of the students got up and went to the tables to pick up some materials to use while others pondered a bit longer on what they should do and use. Kumiko and Itachi seemed to have wasted no time in getting started, the instructor using paint while the assistant went with pastels.

Naruto stared at his easel a lot longer than his fellow peers, thinking about how he should go about doing the composition. If their instructor was giving them until the end of the week, then she didn't want anything done quickly with only half a thought put into it. He glanced around the room and noticed that he was the only one not working on the assignment. He pondered for a bit longer before he was satisfied with how he would go about doing this. He stood up from his seat and went over to the tables and noticed that mostly everything was gone. All that remained were some graphite pencils and pieces of charcoal.

'There's nothing left. Should I ask Kumiko-sensei for some more supplies? I guess it wouldn't hurt,' Naruto thought to himself, steeling his resolve. He went over to his sensei's easel, not looking as she ordered, and waited for her to acknowledge him. He didn't have to wait long when silver grey eyes locked onto his sapphire blue.

"Something the matter Naruto-kun?" Kumiko questioned to the blonde standing before her.

"Most of the supplies are gone. I was wondering if there was anything else that I could use," Naruto replied with a sheepish smile, standing a bit too straight and stiff. He relaxed when she gave him a gentle smile.

"Of course, no need to be afraid to ask. Do you want something in particular?" Kumiko asked as she set her paint palette down onto the stool next to her.

"Paint and brushes will be fine," Naruto responded politely. Kumiko stood from her seat and went to the storage room full of art supplies. A few seconds later, she came out with a set of tubes, brushes and a palette handing them to the blonde. "Arigato Kumiko-sensei." Kumiko just nodded with a smile and Naruto went back to his easel, prepared to start the assignment.

* * *

"All right, since all of you have had a couple of days to do this assignment, I will assume that you are done," Kumiko said to her class. "If not then we'll just go with it as is. Any volunteers to go first?" No one raised his or her hand to go first but after a few seconds one hand shot up confidently belonging to the pink haired Sakura. "All right Haruno. Show us yourself," Kumiko gestured for her to stand.

Sakura went to the front of the room and showed her work. It was an obvious portrait of herself, showing that what she saw in her mirror reflection was herself. However, she added some small thumbnails around her own image to show her interests and the likes. Her piece was rather self-explanatory to the class, as was others who went after the pink haired female. Most did self-portraits of just themselves or with some kind of setting around them.

Kumiko didn't show it but she was rather a bit disappointed that her students didn't look outside the box to portray their reflection. True she said that they could interpret the assignment anyway they wished, but she had hoped they would go in more depth than just the surface. The last person to present was Naruto and she smiled in satisfaction at what she saw. However, the rest of the class seemed a bit confused at what they saw.

Instead of a self-portrait like most of the class did, Naruto seemed to have done a landscape painting. Most of it was done in warm bright hues like yellow and orange for what looked like a slowly dieing field of tall grass, indicating that it was most likely autumn. Parts of the land were covered in shadow with shades of coal grey and dark blue, not black. The sky was an array of blue, pink, and yellow signifying the setting sun. A breeze was passing through the lands, shown by the way the grass was swaying to and fro.

The only other people that could most likely understand the blonde's intention was Haku who had done something similar but had his image in it, Itachi who was an art student himself and possibly Sasuke though only knowing the blonde for a few days. Everyone else had confused looks on their faces, wondering what Naruto was trying to pull. Kumiko decided to step in as the sensei she was.

"Minna, as you can tell, Naruto-kun's piece is quite different than once we've seen so far. Instead of the obvious, he went with something that you had to think about further, not just the surface," Kumiko began. "Instead of looking at it as if it were just a landscape painting, try deciphering the feelings and senses you get from it. There in lies Naruto-kun's reflection of himself."

The class seemed to consider her words and stared at the piece once more. They were able to click together what was being said in the painting, dawning looks coming on some of the faces. "All of you see it and understand it now, correct? This is what I want all of you to do when doing your assignments. Don't just scrape the surface. Dig deeper and use your creative minds to show everything you want and then some. People will interpret what you've done in different ways that give them the sense that they are neither right nor wrong." She nodded toward Naruto who took his seat beside his best friend who gave him a praising smile while Sasuke just smirked.

"To keep you going on this track, I want you to do the same to this painting and voice your thoughts. That way all of you can see it from different perspectives," Kumiko said and she showed them a canvas painting. There was a sense of awed silence throughout the room as the students looked at the painting.

It was a nighttime image of a grassy field or rather what someone saw if they laid on the grass and was watching the stars. A full moon was illuminating brightly, partly covered by a few clouds but still shined in all its brilliance. The stars were barely visible because of its ethereal glow. All seemed still in the painting for the exception of a single leaf that was dancing in the slight wind, the only indication that time was not standing still.

"So, how do you feel about this one? What do you sense?"

"Peace," a student said first.

"Solitude," another said.

"Mysterious," Haku said and elaborated a bit further, "Because the moon is hiding behind the scattered clouds, like keeping some kind of secret."

"I think the clouds are overshadowing the moon, keeping it from showing itself," Naruto observed deeply.

'Both Uzumaki and Hyourin hit the mark very closely in that area,' Itachi thought as he silently observed the class and their responses. 'Kumiko-san, isn't that showing the truth a bit too much?'

"Excellent," Kumiko praised, pride showing in her eyes. "All that was said and what you're thinking would most likely describe me. This is my reflection."

* * *

So? Was it bad? As I said earlier, I'm not very satisfied with it but what can I do? I know you all want some ItaNaru time and I promise it'll be coming up soon. So leave a review and tell me what you think. Don't worry about hurting my feelings!

Another time, another place

Kurai hoshi


	4. Visits

I'm back… after the long absence, I've returned with this chapter for you. I'm positive you readers don't want the details of my long absence so I won't give it to you. However, I apologize for the seriously long wait.

An advanced warning for this chapter though…it seems I've accidentally made some of the characters out of character so I ask for forgiveness in advance.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Naruto, just the characters that aren't part of the Naruto universe.

* * *

Chapter Four: Visits 

A week had already passed since the advanced art class's first assignment; however most felt that a month had already gone by in the week. Since they done much the previous year with the now retired Sanshou obaa-san, Kumiko had to spend the time brushing her students up. Although most knew about the simplicity in doing graphite pencil sketching, there were other things that their new sensei taught them that polished the skills they had.

In the beginning they started out with simple shapes of cubes and pyramids and such and then they got more complex. By the end of the week, they were observing activities going on outside of the classroom and making quick sketches of people moving. The class felt they learned more in a week than the whole year with Sanshou obaa-san.

However, the lack of doing something interesting was taking its toll on some of the students.

"I thought this year I could finally learn some new techniques with Haraguchi Kumiko as our sensei but we're basically doing the same thing as last year but a faster pace," Naruto complained to his friends during the lunch break. "I'm gonna pull out my hair and go bald if we don't hurry up and do something."

"Although she has taught us some interesting new things, I have to agree," Haku remarked in a calmer voice.

"I bet you guys are doing some kind of review. At least you guys will get to the more exciting things sooner," Kiba grumbled with an irritated expression. "We're just going line quality drawings, but I think we're gonna start with shading today."

"That sounds really exciting," Naruto said with sarcasm dripping from his words.

"By the way, what happened to the third member of the advanced trio?" Kiba asked noticing that Sasuke was not really there.

"He said something about eating with his older brother and cousin today," Haku informed with a shrug.

"Seriously? Don't they have this love/hate relationship kind of thing?" Kiba asked the two that spent more time with the Uchiha than he did. "I hear about it all over school. One minute they are all arguing about kami knows what and next they both are talking and walking home like civil people."

"The only time we're around the both of them is in art class. They usually don't talk much," Haku said with a thoughtful look. Naruto nodded in confirmation to what his best friend said.

"Most likely because Kumiko-sensei doesn't want another incident like before happening again," Naruto inputted logically. "If the ever talk, its mostly about the composition Sasuke's doing and how he should use a certain technique to make it look better."

"I wonder what they're doing now. My bet is that they're fighting over something stupid," Kiba mused with a smirk, his canines showing.

* * *

"You guys haven't seen each other in years and you have nothing to talk to each other about?" Shisui questioned in an exasperated voice. "I don't believe this. There's gotta be something." 

"How do you know they haven't already said everything to each other already?" Izumo asked, amusement clearly showing.

"Knowing these two, they probably haven't said anything to each other," Shisui said, annoyance shown on his face and in his voice.

"Give it a reast Shisui. They've got the whole year," Kotetsu intervened before something bad happened. He turned to the youngest Uchiha. "Sasuke, where do you usually go for lunch break?"

"The roof," Sasuke answered simply.

"By yourself? Or do you meet up with someone?" Izumo asked further into the subject.

"I bet it's with a girl. Who is it? Haruno or maybe Yamanaka, they harp about you all the time in the Psych classes," Shisui leered with a mischievous smirk.

"Not in this life or any other for that matter," Sasuke countered back hotly. "I meet up with my friends."

"You mean with the one who looks like a girl and the blonde?" Kotetsu inquired this time.

"Hyourin and Uzumaki right? Both are effeminate but Hyourin could pull off being a girl easily," Izumo remembered the two said boys from the science classes both were taking.

"For being guys, they're hotter than most girls here," Shisui put in his observation with a sly look. "I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke was attracted to them. They probably have legions and don't even know it yet."

"It's not like that you pervert! They're just friends, nothing more," Sasuke protested resolutely, not noticing that there was a slight flush on his cheeks.

"I wonder which one got you first. Hyourin's definitely a beauty, most would not have been able to pull off looks like that," Shisui continued on with his teasing. "Or is it Uzumaki? Gotta say he's a pretty one too. With those sun-kissed locks and amazing sapphire blues, it'd definitely be hard to deny him."

"Shisui, that's enough," Itachi said, putting a halt to his cousin's teasing. As much as he liked having Sasuke on the spot, he didn't like it when Shisui started talking that way about his brother's friends. For reasons lost to him, he didn't especially like it when he mentioned the blonde in that insinuation.

"It was only in fun Itachi. Maa, gomen all the same Sasuke," Shisui eased up lightly, however he eyed the older brother carefully. Normally, Itachi wouldn't defend anyone but himself and event then it was scarce because he didn't care. But to have him stop him from teasing was a surprise. He didn't know whether it was for Sasuke or something else but intended to find out.

* * *

"I know you're all bored with doing all this review stuff with sketching and whatnot, but there is a reason," Kumiko started the class hour to her students. She glanced over her students, a mysterious glint in her eyes. "How many of you like manga?" 

If Itachi had no self-control, he would have out right grinned in amusement at the incredulous looks the class was showing at the sudden question. He would have inwardly looked the same if not for Kumiko confiding in him first about it. He just sat quietly and observed everything going on.

"Don't be shy to admit it. I love manga. In fact, I have a section on my small library full of manga," Kumiko confessed unabashedly. After a few seconds a few hands raised to their sensei's initial question. "Good then you guys are probably gonna like this outside project. Since I love manga so much, I want you to make one for me."

"EH!" was the collective response.

"Before you jump onto me with questions and stuff, let me explain the project first," Kumiko settled her class down quickly. "There are only 15 students in the class so you are going to do this in groups of three, no more no less. All I want is a short one, maybe 2-4 pages but the maximum is 6. You can do anything you want as long as I understand what's going on. You don't have to dialogue but you'll receive extra points for any. The main priority is the drawings. I expect that all of the principles we used so far be applied to the drawings. This is an advanced class so I will be expecting more than simple drawings from you. You may use the rest of the hour to form your groups and plan out what you want to do. I'll give you a due date in a day or two."

With that, students shuffled around to form groups of three. Naruto, Haku, and Sasuke immediately came together to form their group. Once the groups were settled, light chatter was heard throughout the art room. Kumiko glanced around with a light grin as she wrote down the formed groups. She glanced over to her student assistant and saw that there was some interest in his eyes but for what she knew not. She decided to observe and wait it out.

"I never would have thought that Kumiko-sensei would like manga," Nartuo stated a bit of surprise in his voice.

"I guess we should expect the unexpected from her," Haku commented with a smile. "So what shall we do about this project? Any ideas?"

"Not really at the moment. I need to brainstorm this for a while," Naruto replied with a thoughtful look.

"I guess we should just think about this and then meet up somewhere later," Sasuke suggested simply.

"I agree. We should think about it over the week and then this weekend sort through out ideas and get started," Haku planned out smoothly. "The question is where should we meet."

"We can't go to my house. Otou-san plans to clean up the studio and needs all the room he can get," Naruto said, putting his home out of the question.

"And I really don't have a studio like Naruto's at my house," Haku started. "But if Sasuke isn't comfortable with having this at his place then mine will have to do,"

"It's all right, I don't mind. I have space where we can work," Sasuke assured, though in his mind he was hoping everything would turn out all right.

"Everything going okay in this group?"

The trio turned to the person who asked the question who just happened to be their sensei. She had on a smile that had a glint of mystery to it.

"Kumiko-sensei, it was rather unexpected of your admittance to liking manga," Haku commented in an amused tone.

"Anything wrong with liking manga?" Kumiko asked innocently with a raised brow.

"Iie, it just surprised us is all," Haku replied back with a grin.

"Ne Kumiko-sensei, which manga do you like?" Naruto asked curiously, wanting to know.

"Well I have several that I like, but since I'm a die hard shounen-ai fangirl then it should be obvious which ones I really like," Kumiko replied and grinning in amusement at the flushed look of the trio of males. "Gravitation really got me into it. Others I like are Hikaru no Go and Prince of Tennis, Black Cat, and Bleach. The anime for those are great too."

"So sensei likes anime too," Haku deducted from what Kumiko just said.

"Of course. Can't really like one without liking the other can you?" Kumiko questioned to her student.

"I guess overall people would be like that but there are people that would probably prefer one to the other," Haku wisely stated.

"True, just depending on tastes I guess," Kumiko conceded with a shrug. "Well I'll leave you three to your discussion then. Now that you know a bit of my tastes, I hope you'll use it to your advantage. Of course then I'll be expecting even more from you if you should."

"From the list that Kumiko-sensei just said, I'd say she likes a variety of genres," Naruto said with a thoughtful look. "It'll be hard to decide what to do fro the project then."

"We'll come up with something. We've got the week to think it over before deciding on something," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Unknown to them, a certain figure was listening in on their conversation the whole time and began making his own plans for the weekend.

* * *

"I knew Sasuke was rich but this is too much," Naruto uttered as he gawked at the place the raven haired teen called home. He and Haku took in the sight before them of the large property. The mansion seemed to favor that of the English Victorian style structure, which surprised both boys. They figured that he Uchiha family was more of the traditional style. 

They were greeted out front by Sasuke who stood in the midst of servants scurrying about the property carrying various things. Sasuke himself had an irritated scowl on his face as he looked about. He made his way to greet his personal guests and save them from the current chaos.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Naruto asked when the raven haired teen reached them.

"Itachi came back here and now my parents insist that they have a welcome back party for him," Sasuke explained, obviously not liking it.

"Do you want us to leave?" Haku asked, wondering if then being there would be a nuisance to the family.

"Iie, my parents could care less what I do now that the prodigal son in home," Sasuke replied in a non-caring tone but the look in his eyes said otherwise. Although both Uchiha siblings seemed to get along with each other as much as brothers of their caliber could, Sasuke still didn't like the fact that Itachi took all of their parents' attention. He understood to a certain extent that Itachi couldn't help that, might even not want the attention, but still couldn't help the anger and jealousy he felt.

"Let's get inside. There's too much going on out here," Sasuke suggested and the two boys followed after the youngest son. If Sasuke thought there was too much going on outside then the inside was a war zone. Servants left and right were doing the tasks given to them in haste but efficiency. Sasuke quickly led them upstairs away from the chaos into the confines of a decent sized art studio.

It looked to be an artist's haven, having every possible media an artist could want. Everything in the studio was neatly kept, all in their own part of the room. A collection of completed works looked to take up a good portion of the room, most likely done by Sasuke.

"No one will bug us here so make yourselves at home," Sasuke offered to the two. The trio sat down on stools around a desk, Naruto and Haku placing their bags on the ground. After denying the offer of drinks from their host, they began the discussion of possible things to do for their manga. They filtered through all of their ideas, Haku keeping a record on paper what they talked about. Time flew by as their discussion went on, none even bothered with the clock that ticked away the day.

"Geez, my brain's hurting from all this," Naruto mused after they finally decided on what they were gonna do. The blonde glanced at his watch and sapphire blues widened in surprise. "We talked for a long time. When is this welcome back party supposed to start? I think we should leave before then." Sasuke glanced at the clock on the wall and raised an eyebrow.

"It's gonna start in like an hour. Wouldn't surprise me if there were people already here though," Sasuke answered with a shrug. "We can start on the actual drawings next week."

"We can do that at my place. Otou-san should be finished by then," Naruto offered while getting his bag.

"Fine with me," Haku agreed. "Is it all right to leave when there could be guests here already? Your parents won't mind?"

"Don't worry about it. My parents will be caught up entertaining the guests if there are any. Plus they're here to see Itachi anyway," Sasuke answered in a tone that told them not to be concerned about it. "I'll take you out the back way. It's longer but we'll have less chance of meeting up with anyone other than the servants."

Sasuke led the way through the house occasionally pointing out some of the things that were on the way. Naruto and Haku took everything in with slight awe at all the priceless antiques that the Uchiha family had collected over the years. It still surprised Naruto that they didn't live in a fully traditional Japanese home. However, living in a Western style house did show the amount of wealth they had.

'Kind of odd that we haven't met up with anyone, not even a servant,' Haku thought to himself but showed nothing but simple interest on the outside. However, just as he finished that thought, someone spoke up from behind them in a rather familiar voice.

"It pains me that you would not introduce your guests to me Sasuke," Itachi remarked with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Aniki, I figured you'd be busy for the party so I didn't want to disturb you," Sasuke drawled back. "Besides you already know them from art class, Hyourin Haku and Uzumaki Naruto."

"The home and classroom are two different settings Sasuke, but I suppose you're right," Itachi said. "Are you leaving?"

"Aa, we don't want to intrude on your party," Haku answered politely. He could have imagined it, but Haku though he saw a flicker of disappointment in the older Uchiha's eyes. It was discrete but he saw the direction of where the college student's eyes landed for a split second, which was right next to him where his blonde best friend stood. He held in a knowing smile.

"Nonsense, you aren't intruding at all," Itachi responded. Sasuke looked at his older brother questioningly. His aniki was acting very out of character all of a sudden. He wondered if it was because that was what their parents wanted, especially to the guests. Then again this was Itachi and he could do what he wanted, regardless of what their parents wanted. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that his older brother were steering his friends away from the back exit.

"Aniki where are you taking them?" Sasuke asked after his brother.

"I find it fair that I show my collection since you showed your's, little brother," Itachi responded rather nonchalantly. "Although I haven't been here for the past few years, I'm sure my art studio is the same as I left it."

"Uchiha-senpai, when did you first get into art?" Haku inquired, curious about the older Uchiha.

"Itachi is fine. As to when I first started, it was when I was about five. I accidentally drew over chichiue's important documents that he left on the table," Itachi gave a little chuckle at the memory that happened so long ago. "Chichiue wasn't very happy with what I did because clients were coming in to talk about a deal with him. However, the deal was made partially because the clients liked the doodles I did on the papers. They said it lightened the formality of the papers."

Both Naruto and Haku let out chuckles of their own while Sasuke, bringing up the rear, let out a small grin. He didn't exactly remember that day because he was but a few months old, but he has heard the story many times because coincidentally he started the same way. Plus the influence of his older brother played a big part.

They continued their trek through the large mansion, taking in everything. Both guests were openly showing their curiosity about the finely decorated home. Naruto was looking at the fine art paintings on the walls more than anything. He recognized most of the better-known paintings while others he couldn't quite put his finger on. Then there were portraits of numerous people, most likely all part of the Uchiha family. There was a certain feeling he got that made him believe that. Plus he didn't think there was any way that they would have portraits of other people within their home.

A few minutes later they stopped in front of a door that seemed rather isolated from the main sections of the mansion. Itachi opened the door and allowed the others to do in before him. Once inside the room, he flipped on the switch to shed some light in the room. A collective gasp was heard. Paintings in various stages of production covered most of the room. Most of them were completed, if the frames indicated anything. Yet there were still ones that have not been finished and were still on their easel, seemingly waiting for their creator to finish them.

"When was the last time I've been in here?" Sasuke murmured to himself, taking in the art with appreciation in his eyes.

"Truly amazing work," Haku complimented, taking everything in. Glancing at his best friend, he let out a knowing smile at seeing the far off look on the blonde's face as he ventured further into the room. "May I ask you something Itachi-senpai?"

"Of course," Itachi complied easily, inwardly satisfied that the two guests were taking to his work so well.

"Your art is amazing work, so have you ever considered putting them into a gallery?" Haku inquired innocently enough, curiosity eating at him.

The question surprised the older Uchiha the slightest bit, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't expecting a question similar to the one asked. He hesitated for a second before replying. "I'm not too sure myself. I mean I have thought of putting them into a gallery but I never did and I don't know why."

"Something was probably holding you back, otherwise you would have done it already," Naruto, who was silent until then, inputted still looking at the artwork. Itachi glanced at the blonde, contemplating what he just said. He didn't get to ponder for long before the blonde asked his own question. "Will you be finishing all of the incomplete works in here?"

"Unfortunately I cannot. It's been years since I last stepped foot into this room so the inspiration and reason I started with for each one is sort of lost to me," Itachi replied at bit sadly.

"That's too bad. I would have loved to see the finished products of all the incomplete ones. I'm sure they would have turned out beautiful," Naruto said wistfully, imaging how they would have turned out. However, he knew that whatever he came up with would not even compare to what the actual product would be. Or rather could have been. It's a shame that they would stay unfinished.

Itachi didn't understand why, but for some reason, after glancing at the melancholic expression on the blonde's face, he felt compelled to paint something. Although not sure what it was he would paint, he felt as if he needed to at that moment before he lost the sudden urge and inspiration for it. It was strange. He hadn't felt this way in the longest time. The suddenness of it was a bit overwhelming, wondering where it came from. Another look at the blonde told him exactly where.

'Uzumaki Naruto…'

* * *

Well there it is…hopefully it was a good one, but I'll let you readers decide that for me in review you can leave for me if you want. By the way, are there any other pairings that you want to see? I didn't really plan out for any others, but if you really want others shown, don't hesitate to say so.

Thanks for reading! - kuraihoshi


	5. Family

Hard to believe but I am back. I truly and deeply apologize for the very long wait of this chapter and for updating period. Sudden new interests and other things held me back from getting out this chapter for you all.

I greatly appreciate all the reviews you all left me for it was them that helped me get back into things. Lots of thanks and ItaNaru plushies for you all!

So enough of all this drabble…on to the chapter.

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Five: Family

"They were amazing pieces otou-san. I wish you were there to see them," Naruto said as he helped his father clean the studio. "I know you would've liked them."

"I'm sure I would have. A shame that he hasn't put them into a gallery yet, then others would be able to appreciate his work just like you and Haku," Arashi commented, straightening out the rack of paints.

"Otou-san, what do you think could be his reason for not putting them into a gallery?" Naruto inquired of his father, wanting to know the older male's opinion on the matter.

"His reasons are his own. Many factors could have come in the way of making the decision. Whatever those factors are, only he knows them. We can only assume and take a guess as to why," Arashi replied wisely, though not giving a direct answer. Though given the position of the elder Uchiha heir, he had a few guesses as to the reason why.

The ring of the doorbell interrupted any more talk between them. Since Naruto was the closest to the doorway, he made his way through to answer the door. Arashi watched his only son go with a small smile on his face. Ever since Naruto came home from the Uchiha estate, there was a slight difference to his son. There was a certain glow to him that he'd seen before when Naruto looked at fine art. However, this time there was slight difference that made him wonder what had caused it. Perhaps he would receive an invite to see the older heir's work should things proceed as they are.

* * *

Naruto skillfully navigated through the crowded spaces of the house. Since they were cleaning through the studio, they had to place all of the works in various places throughout the small house. They placed them all carefully and in strategic places so as to walk around easier. The young blond picked up his pace when the doorbell rang once again.

"I'm coming!" Naruto called out so as to appease whoever was on the other side of the door. Seconds after he called out, he reached the door and opened it.

"About time brat. Shouldn't keep guests waiting."

"Tsunade-baa-chan! Ero-sennin too!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, surprise evident on his face.

"Long time no see brat," Tsunade greeted the young blond with a fond smile. "Are you going to let us come in or what?"

"Ah gomen! I would but we're cleaning up the studio so it's a bit crowded now," Naruto informed with a sheepish look. "If you don't mind the cramped space then you can come in, otherwise you'll just have to sit out here."

"Naruto, who's at the door?" Arashi called out, arriving at the door a second later. A smile appeared on his face at the sudden guests they had. "Oba-san! Jiraiya-sensei! What a surprise this is! You usually call before you come over."

"I can't come visit my nephews whenever I want?" Tsunade inquired in mock hurt. "A surprise is good every once in a while isn't it?"

"Well, we're cleaning up the studio now. If I had known you were coming, I would have put it off for another time," Arashi reasoned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it. It's a nice day out so we should enjoy it," Jiraiya suggested with a grin.

"Not a bad idea, sensei. Naruto, can you go get some drinks for us?" Arashi asked his son who readily complied, going back into the house and prepare the drinks.

"How have you been Arashi?" Tsunade questioned the blond haired man.

"Just fine. Naruto's doing well in school and everyday is a new inspiration," Arashi responded, a bright smile on his face.

"Arashi, how have you really been?" Tsunade asked again seriously. Arashi stared into his aunt's brown eyes and knew that he wouldn't get off that easy. He gave a small sigh as he sat back in his seat.

"We're hanging in there. Once in a while I manage to sell a piece but that money is for managing the house and bills. So far I haven't found someone to fully sponsor my work into a gallery yet," Arashi admitted, running a hand through his unruly blond locks.

Tsunade looked at her nephew with saddened eyes. She knew what she was about to say next would spark a fire in the blond male but she still had to say it. "You know Arashi, there is still a place for you. No one has claimed it yet."

"I have no more attachments to that place for name for that matter," Arashi said rather coldly, blue eyes hardening into cold sapphires.

"I know you left to pursue the path my brother did not approve of, but please at least think things more thoroughly. Think of where you and Naruto will be in the next few years or even months," Tsunade tried reasoning logically. "There is still time for you to take over the company. With your genius, it wouldn't take you long to rise in the industry," Tsunade continued to urge the man.

"I chose this path because it was what I wanted, not because my father didn't approve of it," Arashi proclaimed with conviction. "We may be in a slump at the moment but I know that things will be getting better soon. No matter what you say, this is what I want to do."

Tsunade sighed in defeat. She knew that this is what he would say yet she had to try. She wanted what was best for them, but if this was what they wanted then she would give them her support. She looked toward Jiraiya and saw that he was smiling proudly at his former student. She knew that he would back Arashi and Naruto one hundred percent.

Unknown to the adults, Naruto had listened in on their conversation. He had a proud look on his face. He knew that although they could have had a better living style, they would not trade the world for what they had. Although it was at the expense of not knowing his grandfather, all of his friends and other relatives, his precious people, partly made up for the loss. Putting up a bright smile, he went outside with the tray of drinks in his hands.

* * *

"Ne Itachi-kun."

"What is it Kumiko-sensei?" Itachi questioned when said teacher didn't say anything else.

"What do you think of taking the classes on a trip later this year?" Kumiko suggested, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Where would you want to go?" Itachi inquired, a bit of curiosity in his tone. He had learned from working with Haraguchi Kumiko that if she wanted to do something then she would go all out, meeting any means to get what she wanted. He had a feeling that she wanted this trip to be a place where students don't usually go.

"I have an idea, but I'm probably or most likely going to have to ask permission from the principal and school board," Kumiko said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well, I'll think of how to convince them. That has to be done first before any planning can be started on."

"Do you intend to tell me where this place is or am I left guessing?" Itachi questioned, interest piqued. He really wondered where she would want to take two art classes. Well wherever it was, he wouldn't expect anything less from Haraguchi Kumiko.

"In time, after I get it approved," Kumiko promised with a grin. "For now I'll leave you guessing. By the way, how's the family since your sudden return?"

"I'm not sure I even want to there," Itachi replied, rubbing his temple. Just thinking about his family and the situation he's currently in gave him a headache, something he didn't want first thing in the morning. "Although I've already expressed my disinterest in the family company, my father is adamant in me inheriting it."

"Although my situation was slightly different, I know how you feel," Kumiko sympathized with the Uchiha heir. "At least my father allowed me some free time to do what I wanted before I agreed to return. What do you plan to do?"

"I still don't know yet," Itachi admitted with a small sigh. "I was hoping you'd help me with that."

"Gomen, but that's the ultimate decision you'll have to decide for yourself," Kumiko said with a shake of her head. "But I'll be here if you ever need my advise or support," she offered to the male. "For now let's worry about these art classes and what to teach them next."

"Hai," Itachi said, glad the subject was dropped. Although he was the proclaimed prized genius of the Uchiha family, he has no idea of how to go about the situation at hand. He supposes it best to just go along with things as they came and make a decision later on. For now, he'd play his role as a college student being an assistant to a high school art teacher.

* * *

"Looks like the rumors of what the art classes did the previous year were true," Kumiko mused as she observed her advanced class work on inking techniques. Giving her students ink pens and paper, she simply instructed her class to copy what she had already done on her paper that was in front of them. She saw that there was a few that knew what they were doing; among those were Sasuke, Haku, and Naruto and maybe two or three others. Itachi was observing the students as well, keeping his comments to himself. Neither teacher nor assistant helped any of the students no matter how many times they asked.

"Haraguchi-sensei!" Sakura whined loudly, disturbing a good majority of the students in the room, causing them to mess up.

"What is it Haruno?" Kumiko inquired, humoring the girl. Kumiko learned very early that if one didn't answer to the girl's calls, she would keep calling in a loud, whiny voice. Kumiko was surprised that she had yet to snap at the girl for her insistent calls.

"May I go wash my hands? I got ink all over me," Sakura asked showing her hands, obvious evidence that she had no experience with using those kinds of ink pens.

Kumiko glanced at the clock and noticed that not much time had yet passed since she gave them their task for the day. Washing hands now would be pointless. She decided to enlighten her student of this fact. "There would be no point in washing your hands now. They would eventually get ink on them again."

"My hands won't get ink on them again sensei," Sakura said as if it were a fact.

"And why pray tell they won't?"

"Because I'll be using my own pen." With that she pulled out her own pen, which was a blaring hot pink with glitter.

Kumiko visibly flinched at the offending color, not at all hiding her dislike for the blaringly bright color. Even Itachi showed the slightest twitch in his eyes at the color. After a second more, Kumiko composed herself but couldn't stop the twitching that developed when handling the girl. "Haruno, you may not wash your hands until I say so. Stop wasting time and return to your assignment. And never bring that pen to class again. You are to use what I provide for in class unless told otherwise."

"But sensei –"

"Haruno," Kumiko interrupted in a no nonsense tone.

Sakura backed down at that tone. She went back to her assignment without any more complaints. Itachi held back his amused smile at seeing the art teacher roll her eyes and gave a silent sigh of exasperation. He wasn't the only one that saw though. Sasuke himself was fighting to keep the smirk from getting any bigger than it was. Haku was hiding his amused smile behind his hand however his eyes gave him away his mirth. Naruto just showed a small smile as he continued to work on the assignment.

Minutes before it was time to go, Kumiko told the class to clean up. "Everyone listen as you're cleaning up and washing your hands. I'm hoping you all understand the reason behind the assignment today. For those of you that didn't," here she paused and discretely settled her gaze at a certain female duo. Only Itachi caught her though. "Today's exercise was for me to see how much experience you had in inking. I'm proud of those that even remotely knew what they were doing. For those that don't and just did whatever to make it look like you knew what you were doing, you're going to have to work hard to catch up with the rest.

"I don't want to spend too much time on inking but if you need the help ask. The main reason we're doing this now is because I'm hoping you'll apply some of the techniques somehow to your manga projects. It's not required but it would be nice if you did. Tomorrow I'll go over the techniques used for the exercise you just did," Kumiko lectured glancing over the class making sure they listened. After seeing everyone absorb what she said, she dismissed the class right at the bell. "Be careful on your way home"

"Arigato gozaimasu Haraguchi-sensei."

With that the students began filing out of the classroom when they finished cleaning up, some giving their own farewells to both teacher and assistant. Kumiko rolled her eyes once she heard complaints from a certain duo about how their hands were still blotted with ink even after all the scrubbing they did. Itachi was able to keep his indifferent expression but inwardly he smirked in amusement.

"Remind me to get earplugs when we start painting," Kumiko noted, knowing she would have to prepare herself in advance, else she would have headaches everyday.

"When will that be?" Itachi inquired of the art teacher.

Kumiko thought about that for a second before cursing silently. "Better yet, remind me to get them after this manga project is over. Hell, I'll just get them on my way home cause I know I'll need them."

"Wise investment. Perhaps you could get me a pair as well," Itachi mused though he wasn't kidding in getting some earplugs himself. Hearing the girl whine nearly made his ears bleed. If that were to happen then he'd probably be dead by now.

"I'll get some for anybody else that may need them too," Kumiko muttered as she began to straighten the room up.

"I'm sure the class will appreciate your sentiments," Itachi commented as he went and assisted Kumiko in straightening out the room before leaving.

* * *

"Yo Itachi, what are you doing?" Shisui asked his cousin when he entered the latter's room. Despite revealing his return to Japan to his parents and their insistence to move back to the main house, he still stayed at the apartment that he shared with the others. It was bad enough what his father wanted him to do but being in the man's presence would worsen the ordeal.

"What does it look like I'm doing Shisui?" Itachi questioned back, not once stopping in what he was doing.

"Looks like another sketch. You've been on a roll lately with all these sketches. A sudden bout of inspiration?" Shisui wondered as he looked at the rough sketch that Itachi was doing. No doubt a soon to be masterpiece once he did the final product like all the others. "You really should put all these in a gallery. They're all collecting dust this way," he suggested.

"When I feel like it," Itachi said plainly. "Is there something you needed Shisui?"

"Not really, just wanted to see what you were doing," Shisui answered with a shrug of his shoulders. He watched Itachi put on the last touches of the sketch and looked at it as a whole. He knew this on would turn out amazing as well. "Your muse must be something or someone interesting."

"Why do you say that?" Itachi inquired as he put his graphite pencils away.

"I've known you for years Itachi and have seen you develop your own style so I'm proud to claim that I can recognize your work. However, these last few pieces, I don't know, they're a bit different," Shisui observed as he looked over the said completed works around the room. "Not drastic changes though. Just subtle changes that people wouldn't notice unless they're really looking for them. For me though, they pop out like daisies."

"It never hurts to try something new Shisui," Itachi said in a bit nonchalant way, though he was pondering what his cousin was saying. He glances over the last pieces as well. Since Shisui mentioned it, he too saw the slight changes in his style. He guessed he owed it to his new muse.

"I guess so. By the way, the others wanted to know if you needed anything from the grocery store," Shisui relayed the late message before leaving.

Itachi blinked at the sudden change of subject but dropped it and replied, "Pocky."

"More? You go though that like it's a necessity," Shisui said, astonishment on his face.

"It is," Itachi simply said.

"Yeah to you maybe but not the rest of us," Shisui muttered before leaving Itachi to his work.

* * *

"Aniki."

Itachi turned around; already knowing whom it was because there was only one person who called him that. Sasuke stood there after the class had been dismissed for the day. He had already taken out the earplugs that Kumiko had provided for him. Although they helped, they were only able to muffle the whining only so much. He supposed they were better than nothing. "What is it Sasuke?"

"Okaa-san wants to come over for dinner," Sasuke relayed the message to his older brother. He then turned toward Haku and Naruto who were waiting for him. "She also wanted me to invite you two since aniki mentioned you two to her."

"Really? I'll have to ask otou-san since it's on short notice but I think it should be okay," Naruto replied with a small smile.

"Same here," Haku second on what Naruto said.

Itachi thought about the situation at the moment. On one hand he didn't want to go anywhere near where his father was. However, on the other hand if both of Sasuke's friends were there then it may not lead to his father's talking about him and the company. He mentally weighed the pros and cons, seeing which out-weighed the other. However, when his gaze landed where it did, he decided it wouldn't be so bad.

"I'll be there later. I need to get some things first," Itachi accepted the invitation. Sasuke just nodded and left the classroom with Haku and Naruto not too far behind, leaving Itachi and Kumiko, who had been silent the whole time, in the room to tidy up the place.

Being the bystander, Kumiko observed the exchange with interest. She had firmly believed that Itachi would have turned down the invite, wanting to avoid confronting with his father. However, she didn't factor in that Haku and Naruto were invited as well and was slightly surprised that he accepted. Then again, she probably shouldn't have when she saw where his gaze landed before accepting. Things were definitely going to get interesting from here on out.

"Itachi-kun, I had heard you've been working on new pieces one after another recently. So you have a muse now," Kumiko lightly teased with a hidden grin.

"Shisui told you," Itachi said indifferently, although he was thinking of ways to torture his cousin for saying anything.

"He did," Kumiko confirmed for the Uchiha heir. "Don't worry. He hasn't told anyone else," she quickly informed when she saw him narrow his eyes. "What I want to know is, how come the sudden inspiration?"

Itachi had contemplated this question to himself numerous times already, but had yet to find any reason for it. He knew what or rather who was the cause but he didn't know the reason why the person with sun-kissed locks and sapphire blue eyes gave him such inspiration and urge to pick up a paintbrush and paint.

Before going out the door, he turned back to the famous artist who wasn't really expecting an answer so soon. "I don't know. I'll let you know when I find out." With that he left.

Kumiko let out a smile at his hopelessness.

* * *

It is done. Again I apologize for the very long wait. Hopefully, I'll be able to add this in to the steady pace of things I have to do now. Thanks for reading!

I got lots of different answers when regarding if you all wanted to see any other pairings. I'll let you all keep telling me which ones you want to see for a while longer because I still don't know. So if you want to see a particular pairing, leave a review!

- Kuraihoshi


	6. Inspiration

I've gotten another chapter out sooner this time! Better now than three months later right? Well, after exams were over, I wrote like crazy to get this chapter done in time before I left for my winter break. I won't be around until after New Year's so this will my present to you guys.

Thanks to all my faithful reviewers and for being very patient with me!

Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but any unrecognizable characters are probably mine.

* * *

Chapter Six: Inspiration

Naruto sat before a blank canvas with a paintbrush and palette at hand. Beside him was a small table that had tubes of paint in various degrees of colors. Unfortunately, like the canvas, his mind was at a blank on what to do. Most likely the cause of this was what had happened earlier in the evening at the Uchiha manor. A blush made its appearance when he thought about the events that happened.

_**Flashback**_

"Are these two your new friends that Itachi mentioned?" Uchiha Mikoto asked with a cheery look on her face. She had been anxious and excited to meet these two since Itachi had talked to her about them during the party. She wondered what kind of friends they were to have her eldest son talking about them rather freely to her.

"Hai okaa-san," Sasuke responded, fidgeting slightly.

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-san. I am Hyourin Haku," Haku greeted formally with an appropriate bow.

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you," Naruto followed suit of his best friend.

"Oh my, you two are so well mannered, but no need to be so formal with me. Both of you may call me Mikoto," Mikoto insisted as she gestured for them to stand up straight.

"Arigato gozaimasu," they both said at the same time.

"You two are so cute!" Mikoto squealed, hugging the both of them. She couldn't resist the two of them, letting go of her restraint that she had the second she saw them. Initially she thought they were both females, but on closer examination she saw that they were indeed males, albeit effeminate. However, while Haku was pretty and Naruto was cute, both were still irresistible.

"Okaa-san, stop it! You're suffocating them," Sasuke alerted, trying to get the Uchiha matriarch to let go his friends.

"Ah! Gomen!" Mikoto apologized as she let them go. Haku and Naruto took in deep gulps of air and assured her it was all right. She turned toward her youngest son. "Where's Itachi? Will he be coming over?"

"Hai, he needed to get something and said he'd be over a little later," Sasuke relayed to his mother.

"I see. All right then," Mikoto resigned. She then noticed that they were still standing in the foyer. "Oh! Why are we still standing here? Let's go to the main living room." She ushered them toward said room quickly, telling a maid to bring in refreshments on the way. Since Naruto and Haku hadn't been in this area the last time they were there, they took that time to take a glance around. The whole mansion was Western influenced with tad bits of Japanese culture. It was so well decorated that the two different cultures didn't clash but somehow complimented each other.

Naruto showed an obvious fascination to the art decorating the walls. Artists he didn't know did most of them but there were some that he did. He was so absorbed into the art that he hadn't realized that they had reached the main living area. When he looked around this room, he noticed that there was only one piece of artwork and that was a very large family portrait.

He examined it, noticing that it was done quite some years ago because both the sons were much younger than they currently were. In the portrait, Sasuke looked different than he currently did. Of course he was older but there was a significantly different kind of aura the younger version had that rarely appeared in the older version, if at all. There was genuine innocence and a carefree attitude in the younger version while the current Sasuke had nonchalance and a superiority attitude with people outside of their group of friends.

His gaze then shifted over to Sasuke's brother and sapphire blues widened a bit. Itachi had his usual indifferent expression on his face, even at a younger age. However there was something in the older brother's eyes that he could only define as gentleness. The current Itachi did not have that as far as he knew. He wondered what could have happened to make both brothers change over the years as they grew up.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Mikoto began asking questions about them.

"So which classes do you have with Sasuke? Itachi only told me all three of you are in the advanced art class," Mikoto wondered, wanting to know her youngest son's friends. This continued on going from various different topics with Haku and Naruto answering them. It wasn't long until it was almost time for dinner.

"Mikoto-sama, dinner will be served in fifteen minutes," a butler informed with a respectful bow.

"Arigato," Mikoto thanked and dismissed the butler. "Mou, Itachi still isn't here yet. Did he tell you what he needed to get Sasuke?"

"Iie, just said that he'd get it and come over," Sasuke replied, also wondering where his brother was.

"The least he could have done was tell us when he would get here," Mikoto said in a reprimanding tone.

"I'm already here okaa-san."

At that everyone turned toward the direction where the voice came from. There stood the person who they were just talking about. He had his usual look of indifference on his face as he leaned against the doorway. His gaze discreetly moved over his mother, brother, and Haku before landing on the blue eyed blonde. However, his gaze was redirected toward his mother when she came up to him with an angry look on her face.

"Mou Itachi, you still could have called!" Mikoto reprimanded her eldest son with a small glare.

"Gomen okaa-san," Itachi apologized indifferently.

Mikoto continued to give him a glare before it melted into a smile. "As long as you remember to call next time," she said, giving him a hug. "Shall we head off to the dining room? Your father must already be there."

Itachi stiffened the slightest bit at the mention of his father. If Mikoto noticed, she didn't say anything. She proceeded to guide them toward their new destination. However, there was one person who did notice the elder son's very brief show of discomfort. Naruto wondered if there was something going on between Itachi and his father. He shook his head, telling himself that it wasn't his business. He followed the others as they made their way to the dining room.

It didn't take long for them to reach the room and when they did they noticed a single occupant. Judging from the way Sasuke's and even Itachi's posture seemed to become stiff, Naruto and Haku deduced that this person was the head of the household. He had a very stern, no nonsense expression on his face as he sat at the head of the table. The rest of the Uchiha family migrated toward their proper seating arrangement according to the traditional customs. Mikoto sat on the right while Itachi sat on the left with Sasuke next to him.

Haku and Naruto stayed by the entry way, unsure of where to sit. Mikoto, seeing this, quickly gestured toward the two to sit besides her. They quickly complied but before they sat down, the Uchiha matriarch introduced the two guests to her husband. "Anata, these two are Uzumaki Naruto and Hyourin Haku, Sasuke's friends from school. Boys, this is Uchiha Fugaku, head of the Uchiha clan."

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-san," Haku and Naruto greeted together with a proper bow.

"Ah, nice to meet you," Fugaku greeted in return, stern face never wavering. With that both boys took their seats and waited for the meal to begin. Servants filed out from the doorway, each carrying a tray. They placed the trays in front of them and lifted the lid. It was being served in a more Western like way and the dish itself was also some king of western food that he was unfamiliar with.

Naruto looked at the food in appreciation and waited for the sure sign signal to begin eating. However, it was then that he noticed the lavish setting in front of him. There were forks and spoons of various sizes beside his plate that he looked at in confusion. Since his current lifestyle wasn't anywhere near of his friend's, he began to panic slightly in wondering which one to use. His panic raised a notch when the head uttered "Itadakimasu" with everyone else following soon after.

The clueless blonde hesitantly raised his hand and let it hover over the forks, which were on the right side of his plate. He brought his head up when he heard a cough from across the table. There he saw Itachi pick up the fork in the middle and began eating with it. Naruto gave him a small thankful smile and followed suit. Unknown to Naruto, who was busy eating, Itachi let out a tiny smile that didn't go unnoticed by his father.

Dinner was a rather uneventful with no one making any attempt at talk. A few times Naruto fidgeted in his seat because of the silence but Haku gave him a nudge and an assuring smile that calmed him down. It wasn't until dessert and tea was served that the silence was broken.

"Itachi, how have your studies been?" Fugaku asked his eldest son.

"Fine," was Itachi's clipped response.

Fugaku examined his eldest son who had his eyes closed as he ate his dessert. A second later he let out an audible sigh of what seemed to be disappointment. "How long do you intend to stay this way? You are more fit for the business than all this art nonsense."

Naruto flinched the slightest bit at the 'art nonsense' part. That was definitely a painful stab, especially for him since he planned to be an art major in college. He wondered what was the story behind the Uchiha family for the second time that night. Then again it wasn't any of his business. Everyone waited in anticipation of what Itachi would say to that. However, he ended up saying nothing, only taking a sip of his tea.

"Itachi, you'll be taking over the company in three years. You should be preparing for that rather than playing around with this art stuff," Fugaku reprimanded the silent college student.

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he set his cup down. "Otou-san, I don't recall accepting the position of taking over the company."

"Itachi!"

"Also, we have guests present so it would be best not to discuss this further," Itachi continued as if not affected by his father's reprimand.

As if suddenly remembering there were others present besides the immediate family, he looked towards where Naruto and Haku were seated. He regained his stiff posture and didn't say any more. Silence reigned in the room once more as they finished up, but the tension was still suffocating.

"Anou, may I be excused to use the restroom?" Naruto asked quietly toward Mikoto who was right next to him. He needed to get out of the stuffy atmosphere that the room had.

"O-of course Naruto-kun!" Mikoto approved with a smile to ease up the tension a bit. "Sasuke, how about you –"

"I'll show him the way, okaa-san," Itachi intervened, volunteering to show Naruto the way to the restroom. He stood up from his seat and gestured for Naruto to follow him. Naruto did without any hesitation, both of them leaving the others in the dining room.

The blonde high school student followed the college student at a steady pace, not really paying attention to where they were going. He let out a tiny sigh, relieved to be out of the tense atmosphere. His attention was brought to the older male when Itachi spoke. "I apologize about my father. What he said was out of line."

"Everyone is entitled to his or her own opinions. Your father is no different," Naruto stated simply, though there was a flash of hurt in his sapphire blue eyes at what the Uchiha head had said.

"Still, it was inconsiderate of him to say what he said. Especially when he knew you and Haku were serious art students," Itachi said with a shake of his head. He didn't approve of how his father looked down on everything that doesn't involve the family company. Itachi glanced over to his blonde haired companion and noticed that he was a lot more relaxed than when he was in the dining room. "You didn't really need to go to the restroom, did you?"

Naruto gave a small sheepish smile at the accusation. "You caught me. Honestly? I felt like I couldn't breath in there. I had to get away."

"I'll say this then: I was looking for an excuse to get away too," Itachi admitted. After a minute of companionable silence, Itachi broke it. "I want to show you something."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"The reason why I took so long to get here." With that, Itachi led the way once more toward his own art room. Once reaching the room, he let Naruto enter first, following right after and turning on the light. The sight that greeted them took Naruto's breath away.

About half a dozen new pieces were added to his already large collection, all of them on easels as if on display just for him to see. Naruto immediately gravitated toward them, taken in by the beauty they presented. Sapphire blue eyes gazed at them with genuine appreciation as he examined each one. All of them were different in their own right, the only similarity being the signature that they all bore. It was almost hard to believe a single person, so different were the styles and techniques used for each one, did them. Naruto wondered where Itachi got the inspiration to do these breath-taking pieces.

"I've recently acquired a muse that's given be sudden bouts of inspiration," Itachi said, unknowingly answering Naruto's silent question. "A day hasn't gone by that I haven't worked on something new because of my muse."

"What is it then? Your muse?" Naruto asked curiously as he looked at the paintings. He nearly jumped when he felt the other's presence behind him. For reasons unknown to him, his heartbeat sped up just a bit faster when Itachi leaned down, placing his head level with his.

"My muse is a person," Itachi corrected, voice as soft as a whisper.

"Who is your muse?" Naruto asked once more with slight difficultly. The atmosphere was becoming suffocating once more. The exception this time was that Naruto didn't want to get away. He wanted to stay and hear who Itachi's muse was.

"You."

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto's blush returned full force when he remembered the ebony haired male's answer. He didn't understand how he had become Itachi's muse since he hardly knew the guy. The only time they ever talked was during class and that was rare since the older Uchiha rarely talked. He wondered how someone comes about getting such inspiration from a single source.

Arashi peeked in on his son and let out a confused expression. Naruto was just sitting there staring blankly at his surprisingly empty canvas. Deciding to see if something was the matter with his son, he entered the small art studio and approached his spaced out son.

"Naruto, something wrong?" Arashi questioned, snapping the younger blonde out of his thoughts.

"Otou-san," Naruto greeted calmly.

"There's a blank canvas in front of you. That's rare," Arashi teased lightly. He pulled up a stool to sit next to his son. "What's on you mind?"

"Otou-san, where do you get your inspiration from?" Naruto asked timidly, twiddling with a paintbrush.

"My inspiration? Why the sudden interest?" Arashi inquired with a questioning look. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a blush flourish on his son's face. After a few seconds of hesitation, Naruto recounted what had happened earlier at the Uchiha manor. By the end of the story, Arashi had a grin on his face while Naruto continued to sport the endearing red hue on his cheeks. 'This is certainly interesting,' Arashi thought to himself in amusement.

"What I don't understand is how I can become his inspiration for the amazing pieces he did," Naruto confessed, confusion clearly written on his face.

"Son, anything can be used for inspiration. Whatever gives you the sudden urge to pick up a paintbrush or whatever utensil available and make something can be considered inspiration," Arashi explained to the best of his abilities. "Whether it's an object or a person doesn't matter. If someone has the urge when they see something then that becomes their muse for however long it will last."

"How long does it last?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Depends on the person. Could be for one piece or for all of their works until their dying breath," Arashi replied with a shrug. "I'll say this though: I suggest that if you find a good muse that brings out the best in you, then don't get rid of it or lose it."

"Well, I have to find inspiration first thought, right?" Naruto stated with smile.

"Don't go searching for it. Let it find you," Arashi advised before leaving the younger blonde to his thoughts. He began to wonder if there was a double meaning to Naruto being a muse to Itachi but figured time would reveal everything on its own.

Naruto thought about his father's departing words. He decided to just clear his mind and go with the flow. Subconsciously he picked out various colors of paint tubes and squeezed out some of certain colors onto his palette. However, no matter how much he tried to keep a clear mind while painting, an image of a certain ebony haired male kept flashing through his thoughts.

Time flew by in a flash for Naruto who seemed to look like to be a trance. When he blinked his eyes, sapphire blues widened in surprise at the finished product. The back of a person in the profile view was the only part of the person showing. However the main focus was the pair of tattered, broken wings that dominated the entire canvas. To him, it meant that whoever this person was, couldn't get away from whatever was binding them down. With their wings crushed, they wouldn't be able to fly away and be free.

Naruto stared at the painting and wondered who this person could be. A quick flash in his memories from an earlier conversation briefly surfaced in his mind. He wondered if Itachi was trying to get away from his father's grasp. He then came to a sudden bout of inspiration. He had the urge to draw something else. The teenager began to wonder if he found his own muse in the very person who had declared just a few hours ago that he was his. Naruto decided to ponder on that later should Itachi continue to give him inspiration. For now he had an image to sketch out.

* * *

"Seems like dinner with the family didn't go too well," Shisui commented as he watched Itachi work on another piece. He could tell by the way his cousin was using dark colors and quick strokes on the canvas for his new piece. However when Itachi took out some of the lighter colors, he was curious to what happened to make the dinner not so bad.

He watched as Itachi mixed a dot of orange into white so as to give the bright color softness to it. He then saw his cousin apply the freshly made mixture to upper right hand corner, signifying a shining light appearing within the darkness that was the rest of the painting. Shisui wondered why Itachi added orange to the white when he remembered that, in addition to Itachi, the invitation was extended to Sasuke's two new friends. If Itachi was associating the two boys with colors, then he figured out his cousin's little ray of light.

"So is this ray of light your muse as well?" Shisui inquired. He wasn't expecting an answer but was surprised when he did receive one.

"And if he was?"

"Is there a certain reason why Uzumaki Naruto suddenly became such a great inspiration to you?" Shisui inquired further out of curiosity. He wanted to know why someone Itachi hardly knew became the inspiration his artistic cousin needed to go into a painting frenzy.

"He is someone I could never be," Itachi responded quietly, continuing on with his painting.

Within that single sentence, Shisui understood that Naruto represented what Itachi wanted to be. "You never know until you try," he said as he left the artist to work.

"'Never know until I try' huh?" Itachi questioned to himself. He began to wonder how he would be able to get away from his father's clutches and be free to do what he wanted. If there was a way, he would definitely find it and finally breakaway. For now he had to bide his time until it presented itself, the prime opportunity to stretch his wings and fly.

* * *

So how was it? A lot of you wanted some more ItaNaru and I did my best to put it in here. They were probably out of character but what story doesn't have them out of character once in a while?

You're welcome to leave a review to tell me what you think. All reviews are greatly appreciated and hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out when I come back from my break. Thanks for reading!

- Kurai hoshi


	7. Influence

Umm…(hiding behind desk chair) Long time no see… Sorry for the extremely long wait. I won't pile up the excuses, but I hope you'll all forgive me with this update. Good news is that I actually have an idea on what to write for the next chapter and will be working on it when I can.

Anyway, here is the long awaited update!

Disclaimer: Same as chapters before.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Influence 

"Is there a reason that you're still here Itachi-kun?" Kumiko asked her assistant as they both cleaned up after the last class of the day.

All day the art/music teacher had sensed very strong dark vibes radiating off the male. They had eased up once they were with the advanced class, which she found rather interesting. However, they had yet to disappear all together and she wondered what the cause of it was.

A few minutes passed in silence, signaling that she would not easily get an answer from the Uchiha. She let out a small sigh as she prepared an easel and placed a blank canvas on it. In quick strides, Kumiko was next to Itachi, whose mind of elsewhere, and placed a hand on his arm. Itachi stopped what he was doing and turned toward the older female. He looked toward where she was gesturing and he made his way to the easel and sat down on the stool. Within seconds he was working at a quick pace, his brush strokes going over the entire canvas. As she did that, Kumiko continued in cleaning up the rest of the room.

Time passed by quickly with Itachi still painting and Kumiko taking the time to do some paperwork once the room was finished. Only when she heard the palette and paintbrush being placed onto the table near the easel did she look up. Putting her work aside, she stood to look at the finished product.

With a neutral face, Kumiko stepped into her art observation mode and began examining the painting with a critical eye. Anger and irritation were a given with the color scheme Itachi used. However the image itself is what intrigued her. Everything was just a silhouette with a thin white outline that was hardly there. All of them overlapped so it was a bit difficult to distinguish all of the images individually. It didn't matter though. Everything spoke for itself.

"Family again, huh?" Kumiko stated simply. She let out another sigh as she pulled up a stool next to the easel and sat down. "What is it this time?"

"Nothing new, except father was wondering how I had gotten into art," Itachi stated indifferently, his eyes showing his annoyance, the only factor telling her what he was feeling at the moment. However his annoyance turned into curiosity, which earned him a questioning look from Kumiko. "In all honesty, I was wondering the same thing."

Kumiko widened her eyes in slight surprise before her expression turned gentle with an amused smile. "So you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Itachi questioned, the slightest bit of confusion on his usually blank face.

Keeping her amused smile, Kumiko got up to retrieve a blank canvas from storage. Taking Itachi's painting and placing on the table, she placed the blank one on the easel and gestured for the Uchiha to move aside. Doing as silently requested, Itachi stood by and watched as Kumiko mixed together some colors and began painting. As the brush strokes began taking shape, a feeling of déjà vu overcame him, as if he was in this situation once before. Images flashed through his mind as he watched on, realization slowly dawning on him.

**Flashback**

Light chatter filled the area as people lingered around in small groups and talked among themselves, some for business and others for the latest gossip within their circle in society. However, there was one exception to all the talking around him. At the tender age of five, Uchiha Itachi was wandering the halls of the large mansion that his parents had brought him to for the social/ business party that was being held there. Easily bored of all the talking the adults were doing, he took off on his own with his curiosity as his guide as he explored the unknown territory.

His young eyes took everything in as he continued on, only stopping for a second if something in particular caught his interest. It was only when he saw a stream of light coming from a partially ajar door that he stopped in his trek fully. Quietly making his way to the door, Itachi peeked inside to see if someone was there. His ebony eyes widened when he saw what was exactly inside. Silently opening the door, he stepped into the well-lighted room.

Everywhere he looked, there were paintings all around him. Either they were on the walls or on stands, not space was left unoccupied for the exception of the walkway that he was currently on. Evident awe appeared on his face as he took in all the great paintings that were on display for anyone to see. As he went further into the room, he noticed that there were beginning to have less paintings around and more cabinets and such that probably held supplies.

Once he went as far as he could, he stopped because of the person that was diligently working on another painting to no doubt add to the collection that was already there. He quietly walked up behind the person and just stood there and watched as the person stroked the brush across the canvas with practiced ease. It seemed the painting was almost finished and the person was just adding the finishing touches to it.

"What do you think?"

Itachi jumped slightly when that question was directed toward him. Not only that, but it was only then that he realized that the person was a girl. Remembering that she had asked him a question, he looked at the painting once more before replying. "It's pretty."

The painting was that of a nighttime scene of what looked like the middle of a forest. However, isolated in the center was a plum blossom tree that seemed to be illuminated by the moon that was in the sky. The only indication that time was still flowing within the painting was the slight breeze that was dislodging the blossoms from the tree.

"Is that all?" The girl questioned with a hint of disappointment in her tone. She finished it off with her signature in kanji near the base of the plum blossom tree. Standing from her stool, she carried her palette and paintbrush to one of the tables off to the side. As she placed the palette and paintbrush into separate buckets of water to be cleaned later, Itachi continued to look at the painting.

"It looks lonely," Itachi said after a few seconds of staring at the single blossom tree in the midst of green foliage. "It's in the light of the moon but it looks lonely because it's by itself."

The girl stopped what she was doing when she heard the young boy talk. Since her back was turned, he couldn't see the sad look on her face from what he had said. She then let out a small smile as she turned to her unexpected guest. "What's your name?"

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

"Nice to meet you Itachi-kun. I'm Haraguchi Kumiko," Kumiko greeted the younger boy. "Do you like art?"

"Art?" Itachi questioned with a slight tilt of his head.

An amused smile emerged from Kumiko's face at the cute expression on Itachi's face. "Do you like things like this?" She asked, gesturing toward the things around her.

"I don't know. I never tried," Itachi replied with a small frown.

"Then do you want to try it to see if you like it or not?" Kumiko offered.

"Can I?" Ebony eyes lighted with anxiousness at the prospect of doing something like what she had done. Itachi watched as she stood up and got a blank canvas and set it onto the easel after carefully putting her finished painting aside to dry. She then gathered a simple watercolor paint set and a brush and handed them to Itachi who eagerly took them. Sitting on the stool and following Kumiko's simple instructions, Itachi began painting on the paper that was placed on top of the canvas.

At first Itachi was unsure of what to paint, but then decided to just do whatever came to mind first. And then as if on automatic, whatever was on the watercolor paper began to take shape as he stroked his brush on the paper. Kumiko just stood by and watched with a smile on her face. She could see that he definitely had potential with the way he was letting his imagination take over the paintbrush. She could also see that he enjoyed what he was doing if the smile and happiness in his eyes was any indication.

**End Flashback**

"How nostalgic," Kumiko muttered when she finished. She had just finished painting the very picture that she had done when Itachi had stepped into her art room so many years ago. The art teacher had a faraway smile on her face as she looked at the finished product.

"That's right," Itachi said, breaking the silence. "It was after I met you that I became interested in art. The next day while father was finishing up a business deal, I drew doodles over the documents that were supposed to be signed to seal the deal."

"Looks like I'm to blame for you to get into art," Kumiko stated with a grin.

"True, but if it weren't for you then I would have probably ended up being a puppet for my father," Itachi remarked with a slight scoff. "It was because of the influence of art that I was able to be the person I am today."

"That's awfully sentimental of you Itachi-kun," Kumiko mused as she stood from her seat. "How about we clean this up and get out of here," she suggested, taking up the paintbrushes and palettes used. Itachi fell in step and began to clean up along with the person that had saved him before the both of them even knew he would need it.

* * *

"I loved all of the manga projects that you all turned in," Kumiko said to her advanced class near the end of class. "Most of you met my expectations and some even exceeding them. I thoroughly enjoyed reading them all." 

"Did you have a particular favorite Haraguchi-sensei?" Sakura asked the teacher, obviously hoping to hear that her group's manga became favored.

"Hmm, well I'd rather not choose since it wouldn't be fair to the others," Kumiko responded hesitantly with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Come on sensei. We won't get offended," a student insisted as they finished putting away their things. All of the students returned to their seats since there was still a good bit of time left and their teacher had said she wanted to announce something to them anyway.

"Well, if you really insist. The one that I thought was particularly well done was the one that Sasuke, Haku, and Naruto did," Kumiko replied. "Not only did they apply all the components that we went over in class but also had a very interesting storyline to go with it. Isn't that right Itachi-kun?"

"Hai," Itachi responded and said nothing else. In actuality, he too liked his younger brother's group's manga. It was rather amusing that they had portrayed themselves as ninjas, but the art was well done.

"Well, onto serious business. I've been told that Sanshou-san had brought the class on a trip every year for educational learning and so I've decided to continue that tradition," Kumiko started, looking over the class. She noticed the attentive looks on all of her students and couldn't wait to tell them where she had planned on taking them.

"I've put a lot of thought into where I wanted to take the two art classes and with a lot of debates with the school board, I was finally able to get approval of where I wanted to take all of you." Kumiko paused here to pick up the stack of papers that was on her desk and handed them to Itachi who began to pass them out to the students. She smirked when she saw the students reading over the paper given to them.

"Ehh?!"

"Kumiko-sensei, are you serious?" A student questioned incredulously. The rest of the class had similar looks of disbelief on their faces. Itachi didn't blame them. He had a similar reaction when she had told him of where they were going.

"I'm very serious. I had thought that what better place to learn about art than the Louvre Museum in France," Kumiko confirmed everyone's thoughts and destination that was on the paper in front of them. It took a minute longer for the seniors to really process what was going on before excited cheers and chatter erupted from them. Both Kumiko and Itachi were particularly glad that they had put in earplugs because of the loud squeals coming from none other than Haruno and Yamanaka.

However, there was one person that wasn't celebrating as much as the others in the class. Although doing his best to cover it up, Naruto had a melancholy look in his eyes that both Kumiko and Itachi noticed instantly. Sending a silent message to her assistant to discuss it later, Kumiko resumed explaining the details entailing the trip all the while keeping an eye on the blond male whose eyes became even sadder as she continued to talk about it. Once the bell rang, she sent them off with permission forms for them to return within the month. When all of them left, Kumiko turned to Itachi to hear what he had to say.

"Sasuke's told me that Naruto doesn't live as comfortably as others do," Itachi informed. "His father's an artist as well but it seems that he doesn't have anyone sponsoring his work into a gallery."

"Is that so?" Kumiko muttered, a thoughtful look on her face. A slow smile began to appear on her face. Itachi wondered what was going through her mind at the moment. Then again, he wondered if he really did want to know what she was thinking.

* * *

"Tadaima," Naruto called out when he entered his home after school. In the process of taking off his shoes, Arashi popped his head from the kitchen area and greeted his son. 

"Okaeri Naruto. How was your day?"

"It was fine. Kumiko-sensei had said that she liked our manga the best out of the others," Naruto informed as he stepped into the kitchen. He rolled up the sleeves of his uniform shirt before preparing to help out his father with dinner. "She also told us of where we are going for our class trip."

"Really? Where is it this year?" Arashi asked as he chopped up some carrots. It was a good thing that Naruto waited for him to finish before telling him or else Arashi would have been missing a few fingers.

"We're going to the Lourve."

"Seriously?! How did she manage that?" Arashi asked incredulously.

"It seems that she was somehow able to convince the school board to let her take us. Apparently she has an estate in France that we can stay at and has a private jet that would be able to transport us there," Naruto informed as he robotically began washing the vegetables. "Although she had said that she didn't mind about using her resources, the board had insisted that the students had to pay a certain amount so as to not take advantage of her."

"So how much do the students have to pay?" Arashi asked tentatively, readying himself for the amount.

"A thousand dollars," Naruto said, putting the vegetables into the boiling pot.

"Really? That's not so bad," Arashi said light heartedly, although inwardly he winced, knowing that he wouldn't be able to afford to let Naruto go on the trip this year. He began mentally beating himself up for not being able to give his son this chance of a lifetime because of their financial situation. He could easily get money from his family but he rather not go to them if he could help it.

"Don't worry about it otou-san. I don't have to go this year," Naruto said, brushing it off as if it didn't bother him. He continued to stir the pot of curry while his father did not pursue the subject further. However, both blonds knew that the younger wished to go more than anything.

* * *

"We just cleaned this place not too long ago, so how is it that it become so cluttered and messy again," Arashi muttered to himself as he looked around the studio. He noticed the vast amount of addictions that his son did and wondered what spurred the younger blond. Whatever it was, he hoped Naruto wouldn't lose it. 

Just as he was about to set out to arrange everything properly, the doorbell rang throughout the house. Knowing that Naruto was out with friends for the day, Arashi quickly made his way to the door. His blue eyes widened upon opening the door.

"You are Uzumaki Arashi, am I right?"

"H-hai and you are…" Arashi trailed off, disbelief still on his face.

"I'm Haraguchi Kumiko. It's nice to meet you," Kumiko greeted with a smile.

"Ah iie! It's an honor to meet you," Arashi responded, giving a polite bow. Realizing that they were still in the doorway, he hastily gestured for her to enter. "Please do come in."

"Sorry for the intrusion," Kumiko said, stepping into the house and taking off her shoes before slipping on the house slippers provided for her.

"Not at all," Arashi insisted and leading her into the living area. "Have a seat. I'll prepare some tea." With that he went off into the kitchen to prepare some tea and sweets that he had available. Meanwhile, Kumiko sat down on the slightly worn couch, glancing around the room. It definitely had a homey feel to it, not like her home, which had a touch of coolness to it. Photographs littered almost every possible surface available, the only exception being the coffee table in front of her.

"Sorry for the wait," Arashi apologized as he came into the living room with a tray laden with a teapot, cups and a plate of cookies. He set it down onto the table and poured his unexpected guest a cup before pouring his own and settling down onto his chair across from her.

"Don't worry about it," Kumiko brushed off. She took a careful sip of the tea and gave a small smile. A few minutes passed in silence as both adults drank their tea. Not being able to understand why a famous international artist was visiting his home, he voiced out his confusion.

"Ano Haraguchi-san, is there a reason as to why you are here?" Arashi inquired hesitantly. It was then that he remembered that this woman was his son's art teacher as well and wondered if it had something to do with Naruto. "Did Naruto do something?"

"Nothing of the sort. Naruto-kun is a pleasure to have in class," Kumiko eased, placing her teacup onto the table. "The truth is I'm not here as an art teacher but as a business woman."

"Business woman?" Arashi repeated with a questioning look on his face.

"Hai. I have been looking for local artists so as to put their work into a gallery that I had built not too long ago. I met with many people but very few have what I have been looking for," Kumiko explained. "I had heard that you yourself was an artist and I decided to see what you had to offer."

"Really?" Arashi responded in astonishment. This was a definite turn of events, a chance he had been waiting for. "This is quite an honor."

"If it's all right with you, I'd like to see some of the art you've done," Kumiko requested of the older male.

"Sure. I'll take you to the small studio that we have here," Arashi agreed readily, standing up from his seat. Kumiko followed suit and fell into step behind the blond as he led the way to the back of the house. It didn't take longer than just a minute or two before they stopped at a door and the blond host opening the door. He gestured for her to enter first before following.

Kumiko raised an eyebrow at all the work around here. She could tell that some of the pieces were quite old, if the fading of the paint was any indication. As she walked in further, she noticed that there was a change in style in some of the pieces and figured that they were Naruto's. Completed works filled every possible area while other spaces were occupied with shelves that held various types of art supplies. In the far back, she saw that there were two easels, most likely one for both father and son and paintings that were made more recently compared to the ones from the front.

Behind Kumiko, Arashi quietly followed, wondering what was going through the female's head at the moment. He himself took a good look around and saw that his and Naruto's works were all mixed in together. He vaguely wondered if she could tell the difference between them, then remembered that she was a seasoned artist herself.

Minutes seemed to pass by, but for Arashi it seemed like an eternity had gone by for the final verdict from the possible sponsor for his work. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she raised a sudden question.

"What made you want to become an artist?" Kumiko asked, turning around to look at him for a response. Being who she was, she knew much about things going on in the business circle and she knew for a fact whom the man before her was. She wanted to hear what he had to say before she made a decision.

Arashi thought about the question for a second before giving her an answer. "Because I wanted to. To be honest, there were some things that pushed me further to pursue being an artist, but from the start I had always wanted to be an artist. Kind of like being a trapped bird, it gave me the doorway to fly freely with no restraints."

Kumiko's silver grey eyes widened at the answer, but then softened with understanding. _I guess all of us business people aren't that much different_, she thought to herself. She knew what her decision was. "Uzumaki-san, would you allow me to sponsor your work and put them into my gallery?"

"Really?" Kumiko nodded her head in confirmation with an earnest smile on her face. Not finding any reason to decline, Arashi agreed without hesitation. _With this, Naruto can go to France and see the Louvre_, he thought, an appreciative smile on his face.

* * *

"How did it go?" Itachi questioned the art/music teacher as they got ready for classes. 

"Itachi-kun, this is me you're talking about. How do you think it went?" Kumiko responded haughtily, gathering her papers and began her trek towards the music room.

"A success then by that smug tone in your voice," Itachi stated, falling into step beside her.

"You'll be coming too right?" Kumiko questioned with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"I don't know," Itachi replied in earnest. He didn't know whether he wanted to go or not. Although an opportunity to get away from his father, it wasn't permanent. However, if he was able to get away from his father even just for a while, then he should take the chance. He would consider Naruto being able to go another plus for him.

* * *

So what did you guys think? A little insight on the past, but not much ItaNaru interaction. Don't worry… I'll be advancing things a bit more now… Leave a review if you want. They will be most appreciated. 

Also I debated with myself whether I should put this here because it has absolutely nothing to do with this story at all. But I decided that it wouldn't hurt… Just a short one shot that I wrote a while back…

* * *

**Sanctuary…**

The sky was particularly breathtaking that night. A moonless night without a cloud in sight, it was perfect for stargazing. Millions of seemingly shattered glass sparkled across the expanse of midnight blue.

It was a beautiful night for the two figures atop the monumental mountain for the Hokages of Konoha. No noise could be heard and that added to the ambience of peace and quiet the two figures had greatly needed. For them, tranquility and relaxation were like drugs that they were in desperate need of, especially with their current lifestyles, and took the time off whenever they got the chance. However, it was rare that they were able to be together and they treasured their time spent greatly.

The Rokudaime Hokage released a gentle sigh as he relaxed completely into the arms of his lover. He had longed to be in this position again after so long, not seeing his lover in well over two months because of a S-class mission the Anbu captian was on. Not that he would have had the time to spend with him, what with all the work to be done but it would have been nice to take a break once in a while.

"I had heard that you have been overworking yourself these past few weeks."

The young Hokage tensed the slightest bit at the discovery his lover made. He would have denied the statement but he knew he wouldn't be able to with the Anbu captain. The seasoned platoon leader would know the instant he tried so there was really no point.

"How did you find out?"

"I ran into Haruno Sakura while turning in my report," the captain answered honestly. "Naruto, you should take better care of yourself while I'm gone."

"Itachi," Naruto whined softly with a small smile. He knew that Itachi meant well but there were times that the stoic captain worried too much. After all, the work he did was for the good of the village and it was mainly paperwork anyway.

"Don't give me that tone Naruto," Itachi reprimanded lightly.

"I'm sorry but I'm okay now. You needn't worry about me too much," Naruto assured gently, squeezing the hand that was resting on top of his waist.

"With you, I can't help but worry," Itachi teased lightly, slight amusement coloring his voice.

"Itachi!" Naruto said with a small pout. Although Itachi couldn't see it, he knew it was there by the tone in his lover's voice. He let a small gentle smile surface on his usually blank face.

"Really it's okay. It was all for the good of the village which has top priority for a Kage," Naruto dictated responsibly but seemed to lose its edge when recited in an almost inaudible voice. Eyes there were only a few shades lighter than the night sky above them were drooping the slightest bit. "Besides you're here now. I feel most comfortable and safest with you around."

"Aa, as do I saiai," Itachi muttered softly, knowing that his kitsune would be able to hear him.

Whether known to the other or not, both shared a single thought at the same time…

…_My sanctuary_…

* * *

There you have it. Inspired by the Kingdom Hearts 2 Song _Passion_ or _Sanctuary_, whichever one you know it by. Call it a gift for waiting so long for this update. 

Thanks for reading! Kurai hoshi


End file.
